


Shoot Ya Shot!

by AshidoMyBurritos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Azula (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sexual Tension, Social Media, Suspense, YouTube, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshidoMyBurritos/pseuds/AshidoMyBurritos
Summary: DatBoiSockaSpiritsexualSokkaHaha, what if we study the blade together under the sparkling and beautiful moonlight and get lost into each other’s eyes 🥺👉👈?? Haha jk...unless 👀Ah, the magnificent genre of the internet, with tons of salty bitches, tiktoks, toxicity, and everyone, and their god damn momma knowing Sokka’s massive crush on the skillfully talented Blue Spirit!A YouTube/Social Media Au of worldwide famous internet celebrity, Sokka, having an absolute crush on the mysterious but enchanting sword-fighter youtuber, Blue Spirit, and uses an old meme as a way to shoot his shot. Unknown to him that’ll actually help his thirsty ass have a chance to learn and fall in love with the graceful man who can beat your ass in high heels.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 447





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to TheJasmineTurtleDuck and TheFabulousNobody for commenting on my other Zukka fanfic and cheering me on for this fic! TheFabulousNobody also gave me the idea of Zuko being a mysterious fabulous dancer/swords fighter youtuber while working at The Jasmine Dragon. 
> 
> I would like to mention that the hybrid creatures from canon avatar exist in this world because Appa...and turtleducks...it had to be done

_MotherNature’sBitch_

_BlindBandit_

_Posted a tweet saying, “He’s having another gay moment,” with a picture of a handsome dark-skinned man with a broad muscular body assumed to be in his early twenties lazily slouched in his gamer chair staring at his center computer screen. The picture’s clear enough for those to zoom in on the computer screen and confirm a certain male with an iconic bang dancing on a pole._

_2 million likes 1 million retweets_

Said man Toph had exposed was none other than the most well known and influential person on social media. Sokka, a member of the most popular YouTube channel, Gaang, was a man who attracted many throughout the world. Not only for his tall and sexy build, dazzling oceanic blue eyes, and his cultural heritage inked tattoos on his arms, but simply for his sarcastic and hilarious personality. The man has the charisma to attract anyone just by saying a few words with his husky voice. Those who followed his social media accounts and were up to date with the Gaang’s videos and streams understand Sokka is more than just the sarcastic and funny guy in the group. He’s incredibly intelligent and brilliant in strategizing plans (him creating the most legendary pranks), boastingly excellent with creating armor and swords along with being a master swordsman (the millions of views on the video of him and Master Piandao sparring like the stunt doubles in action movies), and most importantly, just how affectionate and loving he is to his found family of the Gaang. 

They see the obvious sibling love with his sister Katara whenever they bickered and got on each other’s nerves. They quickly learned how hotheaded and stubborn Katara is, along with being an independent badass which several instantly stanned. Pacifist baby Aang and Sokka were the prime example of having one brain cell and true bromance, and Sokka will forever give his boi the best bro hugs and compliments. Toph and Sokka are a chaotic duo, always trying to one-up another by playfully exposing and pulling pranks on each other. Their most pure moments are when Toph let Sokka hold her hand and pull her anywhere just because, and when Sokka is always gushing about how badass and inspirational Toph is. 

The fans already claimed Suki as a part of the group because of the numerous times she appeared in their videos and Sokka’s social media, even though she didn’t live with them. Suki’s and Sokka’s relationship was a sight to behold of how Sokka was so excited to see the other, praising her training in professional fighting, and willingly letting Suki put makeup on his face. They were bisexuals’ dream couple, and even when Sokka and Suki had broke up, they were still together as close friends who had each other’s backs and that’s just goals right there. 

So yea, the audience knows quite a lot about Sokka, including how much of a bisexual disaster he is. 

His addiction started thanks to Toph, Aang, and a person who just subscribed as a member on their stream (as the ultimate simp fangirls analyzed). For their stream, if a fan became a member, Toph and Aang would allow any type of request the person offers. As long as it wasn’t inappropriate for them to get banned and too chaotic for Toph to get them banned. 

The request was, “Hi Boomer Gang! My crops are dying, my acne is getting worse, I can not see clearly, and I will be healed if you guys watched the Blue Spirit’s videos!” Toph made a sarcastic comment about never seeing clearly while Aang blew up with an eager smile.

“I heard of the Blue Spirit! He’s so flipping cool!” And that’s how they spent all stream on the Blue Spirit’s channel. The Blue Spirit is a channel with a million subscribers on YouTube, and Aang mentioned how underrated this channel is. The channel have videos of sword fighting to several types of dancing which was a strange combination, but the two subjects worked well thanks to the creator himself. 

“He’s just some guy with a mask and swords,” is what some imbecile would say. And the fans would absolutely terrorize the person with a fully-fledged post of how the Blue Spirit is a legendary, skilled, and enchanted being that our eyes were not worthy of. Mentioned, his sword-fighting videos are filled with flawless talent, skill, and training with any type of metal weapon. His most trusting weapon is dao swords, and he handles them beautifully as one while sparring with his opponents. The slight grunts, clinking of swords, and satisfying steps on the pavement made the videos be classified as ASMR. The content is very soothing to some while others considered it as intense and exciting with adrenaline flowing through their veins. 

The creator would be dressed in a flexible black outfit many deemed as his ninja outfit. Said ninja outfit brought a lot of attention to the Blue Spirit for how tight-fitting and snug it was on his body. The same goes for the other person who appears in his videos frequently with a black mask shielding her identity. All they knew about her is her effortless fighting against the Blue Spirit with or without a weapon, and those blazing bright golden eyes they would catch in one scene of the video. The videos that included both of them would receive most views. They both held themselves with confidence and intelligence as they fought, dodging each other’s hits with graceful acrobatics, calculating each other’s current and future movements. They have such high stamina and it was shocking to watch them fight for so long. It was eye-catching, how in sync they were when sparring, it was beautiful. It felt like they were watching a movie play out before them.

And that was just half the content on the channel. 

Goodness, the dancing content is a gift from the heavens! The dancing videos give a good amount of information about the Blue Spirit. For example, he has such luscious and silky black hair that ends near his shoulders. His hair would either be flowing freely while he danced or in a ponytail or messy bun. Any type of hairstyle would be handled with a bang hanging in front of the left side of his face, giving him edgy vibes many were digging. Without his mask on, they were swamped with the beauty of half his face. He also has golden eyes like the woman in his sparring videos, a cute button nose, and shiny pink lips that seemed to always be glossed. Ugh, what is this King’s skincare routine!

Continuing on with their gathered information is how flawless he is with dancing. It makes sense since he’s just as good when fighting. His height is just a bit shorter than average, and his pale body was a dream to make even heterosexual men do a double-take. He’s lean and slender with muscle but not drastically too much. Videos when he’s only wearing booty shorts really shows his nice curves and plush thighs that made him become a meme with the fans.

_SifuHotman_

_My friend asked me if I am a Tits or Ass man, and I told him I was a thighs man...then I remembered the Blue Spirit in those shorts and then his pecs and it suddenly became a tough question to answer 👁👄👁_

_1.2k likes 1k comments_

_BlueSpirit’s Legs_

_Why not all of the above? Or just say you’re Spiritsexual CAUSE BOY THIS MAN HAVE THE FULL PACKAGE! So much cake like what is he doing with all that ass??? Double cheeked up on a Thursday afternoon hella ass 👁👄👁_

_700 likes 100 comments_

  
  


Spiritsexuals apparently became the name of the Blue Spirit’s fan base, and it doesn’t take a genius to understand the story behind the title. 

Not when the Blue Spirit is seductively dancing to a very sexual song in high heels and professionally twirling and hitting splits on a stripper pole. 

His videos didn’t only consist of him being a sexy twink dancing to twerk songs. He practiced with any genre of dance covers of Kpop, R&B, Rap, Jpop, Pop, or simply just vibing with the music (many commented about him being a literal baby when he danced to the Japanese Cover of Doja Cat’s “Say So” while in an oversized shirt with a dragon on it). 

His main popular videos were him perfecting the complicated TikTok dances, and Beyoncé’s Homecoming Coachella performances for being so energetic and having the sassy and confident attitude perfect for Queen B’s choreography. The Spiritsexuals are overjoyed when the songs they recommend will possibly be featured in the next dancing video, and watching the enchanting man happily dance to any type of song made him belong in a special part in their heart. He is a literal Spiritual Goddess. They wondered if he glowed and has a soothing aura in person like they felt while watching him. He’s just so adorable and kickass, and they wished they know more about his personality. He’s such a mysterious and delightful man and it makes them very cheerful when they discover new information about him! 

So it was very surprising when Sokka appeared in the stream and stayed, completely engrossed in the Blue Spirit’s videos while constantly screaming compliments like the dramatic bitch he is.

That stream happened months ago, and now everyone is transfixed on Sokka’s gay crush on the Blue Spirit. I mean, who wouldn’t be engrossed at the smiting human being who could easily beat your ass and then dance over it. 

_BlueSpirit’sEmoBang_

_@MotherNature’sBitch Thank you for posting this. Our baby boy is getting so much recognition thanks to the Gaang and @DatBoiSocka’s crush. @BlueSpirit Remember me when you’re famous 🤧_

_500 likes 200 retweets_

_FloatingAppa_

_Aang_

_I’m glad @BlueSpirit is getting the attention he deserves! I would love to record videos with him! The rest of the gaang (and a certain someone) agreed to it!_

_3 million likes 2 million retweets_

_DatBoiSocka_

_SpiritsexualSokka_

_I mean only if @BlueSpirit is fine with it. Haha, what if we study the blade together under the sparkling and beautiful moonlight and get lost into each other’s eyes?? Haha jk...unless 👀 🥺👉👈_

_2 million likes 1 million retweets_

**_BlueSpirit liked a tweet…_ **

_BlueSpirit’sEmoBang_

_DID HE JUST!?!_

_Suki’sSmile_

_I- 👁👄👁 say sike rite now_

_StanKatara_

_AIN’T NO WAY OUR BOY WHO’S BARELY ON SOCIAL MEDIA JUST LIKED A TWEET THAT'S ABOUT HIM FROM THE MOST DRAMATIC AND HANDSOME DUDE THAT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM_

_Fluffkittens_

_WHEW CHILE ME AND MY HOMEGIRLS ARE FLABBERGAST_

_MotherNature’sBitch_

_BlindBandit_

_Well why don’t you look at that, @BlueSpirit has finally recognized his biggest simp._

_1 million likes 1 million retweets_

_I’mAang’sForeverGirl_

_Katara_

_Posted a ten-second video of Sokka screaming into a white bison’s (as big as a medium-sized dog) white fluffy fur while laying on the floor with his phone lying innocently beside him. The camera switched to a beautiful chocolate woman giving the phone a disappointed resting bitch face, full lips almost etched in an annoyed sneer._

_What happened now that my dramatic ass brother is suffocating himself in Appa’s fur? Appa baby I’m so sorry that this walrus yak is screaming into your fur. Did you consent, honey?_

_5 million likes 3 million retweets_

_Toph’sToes_

_Damn_

_Spirit’sGayDaoSwords_

_Now I don’t want to be that bitch making everything gay, but this is gay, and my senses are telling me that some soft uwu romance is coming soon._

_BlueSpirit’sEmoBang_

_^^ YUUUH GET INTO IT!!_

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko shoots his shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this so far! This chapter we learn about Zuko!
> 
> Warning: Abuse (obviously)

The Jasmine Dragon is the most popular and well-known tea shop in the busy and lively Republic City. Along with the name of the shop, the building’s theme is set on Ancient China where it seemed royals would attend for tea. It’s very fancy decorations of scrolls and Chinese paintings hang on the walls, carved decorated columns holding up the structure of the building, and polish and clear stumpy rectangular tables are settled with comfy and expensive seating pillows. Uncle Mushu, the owner of the shop, is the glorious man who creates the best tea from his fingertips. He is truly one of a kind, sitting with his customers, young and old, and listening to their life problems while giving clear advice or telling proverbs to those to find their own answer. He’s a gentle and wise man many admire, and Pai Sho Musical Night is flipping booming! Who knew watching Uncle Mushu and old men play a complicated board game over centuries-old be so entertaining to watch!

Yet, Uncle and the tea weren’t the only reasons to how the tea shop received so much popularity. It was a beautiful waitress and baker of the restaurant. Lee, Uncle Mushu’s most pride and joy besides his son. You see, Lee is a man in his early twenties who is quite a sight to see. Several customers come to the shop every day to analyze Lee’s current mood for the day. Most of the time, he is a polite waitress who takes orders for the sake of business. Even with his politeness, he still shows his awkwardness and shyness with kind regulars Zuko is used to. And there are days when Zuko is so feisty and snarky towards asshole customers that they know that he isn’t afraid to fight one out until his uncle pulls him away and tells the dickhead customers to leave. 

Yes, watching Lee work around the shop is very entertaining. Who could blame them when he adorably furrows his one brow in concentration while writing down orders. The low and husky voice repeating said orders and promising them their orders will arrive shortly. The signature walk of his while turning away, black locks up in a ponytail and bang flowing by the force of his turn as he quickly walks away, determined to handle the orders while he unconsciously twists those nice hips to the kitchen. Makes it worse are the themed uniforms the workers have to wear. The entire staff wears a black button-up shirt with professionally stitched flower designs with symbols translating the shop’s name on the left side of the waitress’s chest with a pair of black dressing pants. Why did the uniform make it worse with Lee? 

Because it may be the customers going crazy, but it seems the shirt and pants are so tight-fitting on him, giving them great eye candy of his leaned and slender form. So, they weren’t lying when they say how entertaining it is watching him work in the lobby. Calculating how his muscles tense when carrying trays of tea and desserts, walking flawlessly through the busy aisles as if he’s dancing. Ugh, what a show! Speaking of desserts, they’re the best of the best, and of course, it’s thanks to Lee’s magical hands! Cooking skills must run in the family! 

The fruit tarts, pies, brownies, cookies, anything on the menu is created by Lee, and they’re so savoringly and blissfully good! If weren’t for Uncle Mushu and the crew being protective over Lee, several would’ve openly begged him for marriage. Which Lee probably would’ve misinterpreted as a mistake like the oblivious man he is. He never seemed to pick up the obvious flirting from customers and seemed confused when they left a generous tip for him. It’s not like their flirting would get them anywhere since Uncle and other crew members would appear to stop it. 

Ah, what a cruel and endless cycle of having a bad crush on the Uncle’s nephew. Never having a chance with the beauty sitting on the rocks of the indoor pond while feeding the turtleducks. As they said, it’s very entertaining to watch the legendary man people desire. Except, many tried to get to know him personally and always fail. It makes them wonder, just who is Uncle Mushu’s gorgeous nephew, Lee?

What they obviously didn’t know was that Uncle and Lee have more to them then it seemed. 

Lee and Uncle are the only two workers cleaning up the shop before closing when the bell connected to the entrance door rang. Lee huffed with irritation of stupid customers coming minutes before closing, but his annoyance turned to glee when he recognized similar figures.

“Geez Zuzu, aren’t workers supposed to welcome us? I think I should file a complaint. Let me speak to your manager.” A sarcastic comment echoed through the empty lobby, and a joking smile on the woman’s face made his heart beat with joy. His joy intensified seeing another woman much older and similar to the younger with a small child holding her hand, a good looking man by her side, and a much bulkier and taller man behind them.

The handsome man with piercing golden eyes looked at him with so much warmth.

“What’s up, Zuko! Where’s the old man?” The old man appeared with an easy smile on his face with a fresh batch of cookies and a pot of tea. 

“Hello son and everyone else, it’s nice to see you all!” The old man bickered them over at a party table, so they could be seated and chat. Zuko huffed with a little smile when he was ushered to sit in the middle of his sister Azula and his cousin Lu Ten.

Uncle Iroh’s greeting is a bit dramatic. They basically see each other every day, but it was true to say how it is great to see his family happy and well. Because back then, they weren’t so joyful and happy like they are now. 

He remembered the times they were at that horrid place. At the mansion where there were guards littered everywhere, working for his father who claimed the heir after Grandfather Azulon’s passing. Him and Azula were at a young age to understand the truth of how harsh and cruel reality is thanks to father forcing it upon them. The world views Ozai as a top tier businessman of the biggest companies and businesses, but those who got to know the man knew he’s more associated with the dark underworld of violence, guns, drugs, and so much more horrid things Zuko wishes he didn’t know.

His childhood involved countless amounts of physical, emotional, and mental abuse from his father. He knew his father saw him as weak, ever since he was born, Ozai hated him. For what? Zuko isn’t sure, but living in that mansion felt like his life span was permanently drained. He had happy moments, thanks to his mother, uncle, cousin, and sister, but those moments were little compared to the bad ones. He’ll never forget the daily times he and Azula were forced to watch their father torture people. At a young age, Zuko clearly understood when those poor people either did something horribly wrong or were just innocent people confused as to why they were forced into such pain. Sometimes, father would force Zuko and Azula to sit with him in his office while scary men settled in, and they discussed things little Zuko knew was bad. Little Zuko also didn’t like the stares those men settled on him. He felt like a piece of candy and was afraid he would be taken away like his father mentioned in one of his private business meetings. 

He was afraid when father would bring all the attention to Azula, and he would watch his poor sister shake in fear while sitting on father’s lap. Little Zuko knew what father was scheming. Trying to enforce fear to make Azula listen and follow his every command in fear of getting hurt like those people begging for mercy. So every chance he had, Zuko would force the attention on him instead. And while the strangers seem to enjoy his distractions, father didn’t and took joy into beating him senseless. He called him several names and slurs associated with how pleased his allies were to watch and listen to Zuko. Little Zuko didn’t know the meaning of those words and received grim expressions from mother and uncle when he repeated those words in confusion. Mother and Uncle assured him that he wasn’t any of the sorts, and they never brought it up again no matter how many times father hit him and called him names. As long as Azula was safe from their father’s hands, then he wouldn’t mind struggling to breathe from his airway being blocked, or being stomped on so hard he felt his ribcage crack, and so much more tantalizing pain.

And it was his determination to keep Azula safe that led him to be burned. He was thirteen and Azula was eleven when they were playing around in the halls of the dreary mansion. He didn’t remember how the situation escalated so quickly, but Azula ran into a tall man which he assumed was one of father’s most important people to negotiate bargains with. The man had one of his guards grab his sister’s little body while the man said terrifying and sick words no girl and woman should ever hear. Hearing the r-word made Zuko’s brain go haywire, and he ended up stabbing the man with his secret dagger mother gave him. Several seconds later the guards were beating him while he protected Azula underneath him, and it didn’t stop until father arrived at the ruckus.

Zuko, in all his thirteen years, wanted to believe father did love him and truly cared for him. But the look in his eyes when the stabbed man fussed and declared all deals off, Zuko wondered if this was his last time protecting his baby sister or simply living. He was being dragged into the kitchens where the cooks and servants scurried away. Zuko apologizes while desperately trying to squirm away from the adult’s harsh grip, trying to tell him the nasty things that man said he’ll do to Azula. But his apologies changed into screams of pain and terror when he felt something hot, boiling and searing hot landing on the left side of his face, clinging onto his flesh as he collapsed to the ground begging for his father’s help. But the man watched him there on the cold kitchen floor, calling him a worthless whore then leaving. 

Zuko wasn’t sure what happened after that, but he found himself in a room with Uncle and Mother above him. He heard little of what their lips were forming, but he heard something in the sort of packing their things and leaving for good. Zuko was afraid to know why his left side was bandaged before passing out again. 

Zuko, in his late age of thirteen and fully but not permanently healed, understood mother and uncle decided it was best to run away from that hell. While he looked at his mother sitting before him, explaining to him and Azula why she had to do it with no regrets, he was glad she did it. Mother had all three of them attend therapy; they have been going ever since they settled in a decent house in a small town, completely different from the busy life father practically owned. Going to their therapist made the three of them thrive better as a family without that man’s presence. They still had their moments, however. From preteen to teenage years, Zuko had constant nightmares of father finding him and ending his life. He developed low self-esteem and was always self-conscious about his looks because of his scar. He flinched at any light touch and was afraid of men that weren't uncle and his cousin. Azula started craving her mother’s and brother’s touch, and always had a calculating eye on Zuko in a sort of protective way. 

The therapist truly helped them, at least it helped Zuko to become the twenty-two-year-old man he is today. They had the same therapist since they were young, and her helpful words shaped him into feeling more confident with himself, taking easy steps towards talking to strangers (specifically men), and releasing the thought of being all those types of names father beaten into him. Zuko couldn’t appreciate her enough for being the Kickstarter of his YouTube channel. It was one day he told her about the amounts of stress, anxiousness, and anxiety curling through his body when she mentioned creating a video journal. A video journal for him to do something that helps him release those emotions and feel at peace with himself. She told him keeping the videos would help him look back at them and feel accomplishment at his progress a few years later. It was just a suggestion, she waved off, but information Zuko took to heart, and he decided he will do it.

He learned to fight with his blades and any type of metal equipment would lead him into a sweating and relaxed puddle on the ground. Azula being his partner and keeping him on his toes made him feel even better, and Azula enjoyed the tired and hazy smile on his face. Her compliments of him being a great fighter urged him to keep going. He created several videos of him sharpening his blades, fighting against Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, or simply doing stretches with the blades. Azula made sure they wore a disguise to keep their identity hidden, in fear of a certain man finding them, and that’s how he became the Blue Spirit due to his love for the character from his mother’s favorite television show and novel. He uploaded the videos on YouTube because he felt it would be easier to scroll through his channel to identify who he was in the stages of overcoming his past, and how he is now. Also to witness his beginner skills as a swords fighter to now an expert pro. 

How did he end up getting into dancing? Well, he believed Ty Lee was the one who encouraged him. One time they were chilling at his uncle’s training room, and he was memorized from the way the pink girl flipped and twisted while singing along to any type of music booming through the room. Ty Lee, bless her, saw his eyes widened with amazement and forced him to dance with her. He was shy at first, but it was only Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee in the room with him, and they know so much about him. He’s sure they’ll win millions if there was a game show about him. With all shyness and awkwardness gone, he danced. It was sloppy, but the three cheered him on while he sang and danced with the flexible girl. Months and years passed with Zuko and Ty Lee watching YouTube videos to practice on specific dance moves, and he was joyful that dancing made him feel the same way as sword fighting does. Learning dance moves and Ty Lee’s flexibility helped him better as a fighter for dodging without losing his balance and being in quite uncomfortable poses for a regular person, but easy for him and Ty Lee. 

Yes, he was uploading his videos for him to notice his growth from being that broken boy while also watching how his skills flourished. He’s not sure why his sub count keeps growing with a nice batch of views and comments, but it does feel nice for people around the world to appreciate the talent of swordsmanship...and watching him dance he guesses. 

Kiyi’s small figure plopping herself on his lap jostled him from his memories of the past and paid attention to the present. He didn’t notice Azula squished up to his left side, playfully messing with his bang meant to hide his scar for safekeeping. Zuko chuckled and blew air at her fingers with long and polished nails sharp enough to classify as cat claws. He enjoyed their sibling bond and was glad they’ve gotten closer ever since mother took them away. Azula grew up to be a beautiful and frightening young woman. Gone was her baby fat Zuko remembered and now the sharp angles of her face, sharp golden eyes calculating people with lips either in a straight line or snarky know-it-all smirk. Know-it-all, Zuko snorted. Yeah right, his baby sister is the second smartest person he knows; Uncle Iroh being the first. Her hair is as long as their mother’s, close to the middle of her back, yet she keeps it up as a topknot bun mother taught them. Her body grew as a young woman, but her work which involved fighting gained muscles to form, and she carried herself with strength and pride of being herself. Watching his baby sister grow into an independent woman made his heartbeat with happiness and proudness. 

“You haven’t touched your delicious cookies, Zuzu. Eat.” She forced a cookie into his mouth, and he obliged, savoring the chocolate melting inside his mouth. He rolled his eyes when she continued pestering him to eat correctly or he’ll choke and die, and she’ll have to fight the Gods to receive her dear Zuzu back. She’s such a drama queen, but he wouldn’t lie and say her being so protective didn’t make him feel warm and loved inside. A small part of his brain wondered if she felt accountable for him getting beaten and scarred because of her, and felt like she owed him. He knows it isn’t true, Azula told him herself it isn’t the case, but he couldn’t help but have the thought appear sometimes.

The group spent a few more minutes of chatting before Lu Ten spoke up. A serious expression on his face, rare for him since he’s always seen smiling.

“Uncle, The White Lotus’ undercover agents heard information about him.” Zuko slightly flinched, and softly apologized to his half baby sister for starling her. Hearing any type of news about The White Lotus made his heart jump. The White Lotus is also a big company rivaling against Ozai, and similar to him, they participate in the underground world. They weren’t doing any illegal businesses as their father does, but from what his family says, they’re only involved to gain evidence against Ozai and receive information. Information to keep a happy family safe. 

The companies’ boss is actually more than one, and they are unknown to the modern world, but their family knows. Of course, Uncle is one of the co-founders of the business, and his group of elderly friends who are usually here for Pai Sho and Musical Night is a part of it. Even Lu Ten and Azula worked there; Azula determined to destroy their father and keep them safe. 

Iroh set down his cup of tea. He only does that when he’s focused on learning and gaining new types of information about his brother or any other illegal dealings. Lu Ten continued.

“He started searching again…” Zuko felt like he couldn’t breathe, just like when his father had his large hands wrapped around his small throat. Why? 

‘Why did he start looking for us again?’ Zuko remembered the numerous times they had to move from city to city to stray away from Ozai being so close to finding them. It took three years, Zuko being sixteen and Azula fourteen, for Uncle’s trusted friends to tell him Ozai had finally called off the search. They were overjoyed, but Ursa told them to keep having undercover guards working underneath that man, in fear that he would continue again, and here they are now. Zuko watched his mother scowl in disgust, looking so much like Azula until her husband and their step-dad, Ikem, calmed her down. Lu Ten continued. This time sounding more heated delivering the news.

“The members heard it when they were stationed to protect him while in a meeting. One of the men bargained with him that he would give Ozai anything he craved for if he got to have...Zuko. Apparently the man has a monopoly in various resource materials in his country, so Ozai agreed. Then, Ozai decided he wanted to find both Zuko and Azula, so she can be the rightful heir to his business.” Zuko shivered. He knew for years how his father treated and saw him like shit, but allowing some stranger to take him away? It still stung his heart. It took a family discussion for him to understand how much attention he accidentally put upon himself. Of how Zuko being himself attracts so many people and wishes to be near his presence. Azula fussing about peasants getting too close to her beautiful brother made him notice that’s why she’s so overprotective. Zuko understood, seeing comments from his subscribers every now and then, but he’s too shy and awkward to deal with new people unless it was destiny. Knowing this does help with his self-esteem and confidence, but now realizing the meaning behind those scary men looking at him when he was younger made him feel sick. 

Ikem asked, “Will we have to move again?” In which everyone agreed they didn’t want to. Uncle finally settled with his dream tea shop, Azula is satisfied being at university and being with Mai and Ty Lee, and Zuko...well Zuko didn’t have much of an inspiration for why he wanted to stay. He guesses it would be a bummer to no longer see his coworkers and regulars he built connections with. Jin’s a great friend and it would hurt to never see her again. 

“It’s up to you, cousin. You’re the one they’re after.” Ah Lu Ten, he appreciates him for always including him in these conversations, making his opinion matter. 

He huffed. “No, it’s okay if we stay here. I mean, this city is huge, and as long as we stay careful, it should be alright...right?” He sent a confused eyebrow at the group, and they all smiled at him and agreed. They chatted a bit more about being cautious, and the group was leaving, uncle and Zuko being the only two there. 

Zuko prepared himself to continue closing the shop until Uncle told him to settle down. Iroh stared at his nephew and showed a gentle smile. 

“Nephew, I know we said to be more cautious and aware, but it’s okay for you to go out and make friends. You’re still a young lad, enjoy the big city will you? Besides, doesn’t that handsome youtuber man live somewhere in this city?” 

“Uncle!” Zuko blushed at his uncle’s shit-eating grin. The family knew about his slight addiction to the handsome and funny youtuber named Sokka and always teased him about him having a crush. No, it isn’t a crush! He just enjoys watching Sokka be with his group of friends! And watching Sokka ramble on and on about creating armor and swords, and his four years at university majoring in engineering. Watching and appreciating how incredibly sexy Sokka is when showing his past projects or playing videos or creating funny TikToks or actually appreciating his fanbase and UGH! 

“IT’S NOT A CRUSH!”

Iroh still had a shit-eating grin. 

“Of course, nephew, it most certainly isn’t, but do not be afraid to waddle away from the pond and experience new adventures.”

“Why do you always make proverbs about me being a turtleduck!” Iroh laughed, enjoyed making his nephew burst so easily. It’s a trait he had since he was a young child, and will always have. It’s quite adorable.

“Ursa, Azula, and Lu Ten call you one, why not one more calling you one?” Zuko deflated, letting out a cute pout. Okay, he had a point there, but it’s stupid when he make proverbs including turtleducks! Even with his stupid proverbs, he knows uncle is looking out for him and cares for him, as a true father should be. 

His face flushed in embarrassment, and he twirled a strand of his hair from his bang. “Thank you, Uncle. I’ll think about it.” Iroh beamed at him and got up to continue closing the shop. 

Zuko huffed with no sort of anger and pulled out his phone to listen to music before cleaning. What caught his eye was a bunch of notifications from Twitter, a social media platform he has thanks to Ty Lee but barely used. He accidentally clicked on one, and the screen popped up the feed of Toph and some fans talking about him and Sokka, making him blush. He wondered how his social life would be if he would give himself the chance of being connected with the Gaang, and most importantly Sokka. They looked like a true family watching their videos, and Toph and Sokka were on legit crackhead shit that Blue Spirit wouldn’t mind tagging along. Katara has the same stubbornness and determination Azula mentioned while Ty Lee mentioned how Aang seems so fun and energetic to dance with.

Yea...it would be incredibly fun to connect with them. Uncle literally said to go for it…he kept scrolling.

_ DatBoiSocka _

_ SpiritsexualSokka _

_ I mean only if @BlueSpirit is fine with it. Haha, what if we study the blade together under the sparkling and beautiful moonlight and get lost into each other’s eyes?? Haha jk...unless 👀 🥺👉👈 _

_ 5 million likes 2 million retweets _

Zuko giggled at the tweet. Sokka is just too cute for his own good, and...Zuko would really like it if they were sparring together…

“YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK IT, I’M SHOOTING MY SHOT!” And he did it damn it! He, Zuko, the Blue Spirit, son of Ursa, brother of Azula, has liked Sokka’s tweet! He did it! Now he would wait for Sokka to maybe probably get that he’s interested and slide into his dms! He’ll give him...a day for him to message him. If time is up, well then, Zuko might have to be a bit more obvious. 

He blushed red and played his music. He decided some good ol Kpop would help him close the shop faster! And damn it does Blackpink make him feel like a bad bitch, which he is. Period.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Sokka!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is feeling insecure until the Blue Spirit surprises him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink a bottle of WATER every time time you read “bro”

“Maybe I’m thinking too much about this?”

“Mhm.”

“I mean, it’s normal to like someone’s comment! Isn’t it normal?”

“It’s normal, bro.”

“Of course it is! But like, he never liked any of my comments, and now, suddenly, he did? This must be a sign! This has to be a sign! The Gods and Spirits are telling me this is my chance! But what if I assume and get rejected? What do I do?!” Wang Aang breathed to tell his patient to shoot his shot! That this is most definitely his one and only chance to actually slide in the Blue Spirit’s dms, and he better darn well take advantage of it because the Blue Spirit is such a private person, but the BlindBandit beat him to it.

“Listen up snoozles! I ain’t come here to hear your bitching and overthinking! Either you Boulder the fuck up and text that hot piece of ass, or shut the fuck up!” It’s only been two days, and the BlindBandit is absolutely sick and tired of this punk’s whining and worrying about his comment getting liked by none other than his crush. To be completely honest, Toph is pleased her chaotic bro is finally getting recognized, but this is the BlindBandit; she ain’t got time to be sentimental! She’s labeled as the bad and no bullshit therapist at the moment while Wang Aang is considered the good and comforting therapist. It’s like a good cop and bad cop: therapy edition. 

Sokka slammed his head on the couch cushion, groaning at the blunt response. No matter how many times they play therapy, he knows Toph is just being real with him and truly cares for his well being. He really has been worrying about the tweet that blew up immediately after the Blue Spirit liked his lame-ass meme tweet. His big brain is just so huge that of course it’ll overthink and produce paranoia. Ya see, the glamorous Blue Spirit might be well caught up with his fans’ suggestions of songs to dance to, but boy isn’t he a grandpa when it comes to using his twitter! Sokka will only see the content of the Blue Spirit from the extremely loyal and eager twitter Spiritsexuals (which he is eternally grateful for because they tag him in most of the posts), but besides Blue Spirit’s posts of a video appearing soon, he barely shows any activity. 

The Blue Spirit is such a private person. He wears a mask to hide his identity for goodness sake, and he never talks in his videos unless he’s singing or making grunts while sparring! It’s obvious he’s trying to remain hidden, and Sokka totally respects it, so what the fuck is going on with Blue Spirit? What grabbed him by his luscious ass and made him actually like Sokka’s tweet? This has to be a mistake. The Blue Spirit obviously didn’t mean to like it and would flat out reject him or even worse...leave him on seen. The disrespect...Yea Sokka isn’t sure if he’ll survive if that happened. 

Wang Aang, such a bro, spoke to get him out of his thoughts. 

“Sokka, there’s no need to be worrying over this. I understand your crush with the guy, and I know he’s very interesting, but you shouldn’t beat yourself up over this situation. Just message him and see how it’ll turn out. Remember that you’re a handsome bro.”

“Bro…”Sokka swooned at his bro, such a good one he would forever cherish. Wang Aang would always appear to boost up his confidence and ego about his fabulous charisma and appearance. Sokka couldn’t help but flex his muscles (the girls mention how he always blush and get shy, but no one needed to know) while Aang complimented him. He means, he knows he’s a snack with his ocean blue eyes, clean shaven sides with his hair pulled into a wolf tail to represent his tribe, his traditional tattoos permanently marked on his bulky arms along with his nice build for staying in touch with Master Piandao, and of course his big boy brain. Comments and people outside of social media seem to remind him how attractive he is. 

One tiktok of Aang doing a made-up theme of, “Yo, my bro is super hawt, check!” And having a collage of just him in all his glory- he wondered why Aang has so many videos of him in his phone- with Play Date, made by Melanie Martinez, playing in the background instantly blew up and gave him a nice bit of followers on his social media accounts because of his hawtness. One comment he’ll forever cherish came from a donation on his stream while he was trying to convince the audience of how it’s likely Appa would eat Momo,

_ Sparky Sparky Boom Man  _

_ I came for the sexy man from that tiktok and stayed for his bright personality. It makes me excited to wake up and watch your content! Brings a smile to my face! Keep it up! _

Sokka saw so much more comments flooding in to appreciate his existence, and he absolutely cherished all of them and let the Boomer bros know he loves them (they totally know, he’s an affectionate man). 

But still, it’s the small part of his brain bringing him down in the dumps, thinking the Blue Spirit isn’t interested in him at all. 

With her phone in hand and a teacup tilted on her lips, Sokka watched Suki’s eyes widen, and she was spitting her tea on the carpet Gran-Gran gifted them.

“Oooh, Gran-Gran isn’t going to like that.” Sokka murmured. The BlindBandit shushed him, which was, okay, rude. First of all, this is his therapy session, he has full right to blabber all he likes because he’s the patient-

“Don’t be shy, spill the tea, Suki.” After her coughing fit, Suki stared at Toph like she’s a comedic genius for making that pun...since, ya know, she actually kinda did spill her tea...Anyways, ignoring Toph’s shit-eating grin, she plopped over to Sokka to get in his personal space, the phone still in hand.

“Dude, I think you can stop over-analyzing this now. Just look at this and tell me he isn’t interested. I dare you.” Can’t say no to his badass warrior of a good friend, Sokka took the phone to see the screen on Twitter. On the page of the man he just called a grandpa for never using the social platform!

  
  


_ BlueSpirit _

_ Posted a picture of a young male lounging on a couch. The iconic silky bang is still looking flawless covering the left side of his face, while his right eye is staring at the camera with such boldness in the enchanting honey color. He’s sticking out his tongue and holding up peace signs. He’s wearing leggings with a rainbow crop top that has a cartoon boomerang on it. _

_ “My clothes arrived. @DatBoiSocka I love the material, and the boomerang looks very cute…I’m glad to support you...” _

_ 10 million likes 7 million retweets _

_ — _

_ Spirit’sEmoBang _

_ I CAN FUCKING NOT! WTF IS HE UP TOO!?!! THIS IS ILLEGAL! (Ok but why does he slick look like a tiktok e-girl...I...IM BIG SIMPIN 🗿) _

_ 987.k likes 900.k retweets _

_ — _

_ Suki’sSmile _

_ UHM- SO I’M ASSUMING THE WORLD IS GOING TO END BECAUSE THE BLUE SPIRIT HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ACTIVE AND DARE EVEN POSTED A PHOTO _

_ 800.k likes 500.k retweets _

_ — _

_ Toph’sToes _

_ Posted a video of Nicki Minaj during a radio interview, banging her fist on the table screaming, “Excuse me?” _

_ EXCUSE ME??? EXCUSE MEE?? POOHJAH WHAT IS THIS BEHAVIOR? _

_ 700.k likes 100.k retweets _

—

Spirit’sGayDaoSwords

@BlueSpirit really said gay rights, and I can’t help but stan 🥴 You dropped this King 👑 What I told y’all bitches (DID I LIE? DID I LIE? DID I FUCKING LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE), it’s bout to get really homo, Spiritsexuals, ASSEMBLE 🧚♀️💕✨

2 million likes 2 million retweets

—

Fluffkittens

OH TO SEE WITH MY EYES 👁👄👁 I am looking, respectfully 😳

1 million likes 900.k retweets

Sokka is so immersed in scrolling through the comments then staring at the photo that he didn’t notice everyone has cuddled up to him. Shit even Momo was trying to see what was going on. 

But damn, his insecurities completely flew out the fucking window. Goodness does the Blue Spirit look so good wearing his merchandise. The new edition of his clothing was tops, hoodies, sweaters, etc for those supporting or a part of the LGBTQ+ community, with specific colors for specific sexualities/identities. Of course, this is Sokka’s merchandise for his fans to be identified as, “Yea, I watch the best youtuber in all galaxies! What of it,” so the clothing has an adorable boomerang in the middle, sparkling like the badass weapon it is. 

The crop top looks so delicious on him. Ugh, it’s sticking to him in the correct places. Those straps on his bare shoulders made them look so attractive. His stomach looks so nice, and Sokka wishes he could just lay his head on it while the dancer plays with his hair. His eyes roamed down from his stomach to the curve of those hips. Those leggings, perfect for his thighs oh goodness. 

He flinched when Suki’s phone chimed as another twitter notification popped up. He ignored everyone teasing him while Suki told Toph what the shit was going on cause she couldn’t see the picture and clicked on the new tweet. Viola! Another post from the Blue Spirit! However, this tweet contained a video instead of a photo.

_ BlueSpirit _

_ The video is focused on the Blue Spirit, still in the same attire from the earlier tweet, except now with high heels. It seemed he didn’t know he’s being recorded, twisting his hips while dancing to what sounded like Doja Cat’s “Like That” but boosted with a type of guitar. The camera capture the Blue Spirit’s eye widening in the realization of being recorded until it crinkled with mischievousness, and he was licking his lips then singing, _

_ “Don’t be scared, I ain’t afraid. Just like that, come my way!” Then he was alluringly walking over to his pole and flawlessly hefting himself up and twirling around like a pro, in sync with the music. When the song was nearing its end, he gracefully landed on the floor to start sexually moving his hips side to side while snapping his fingers along with the snaps in the music. He stared at the camera while doing so, lips still singing to the song until the video ended.  _

_ “@DatBoiSocka The top feels wonderful to dance in. I’ll be ordering more soon…” _

_ 10 million likes 10 million retweets _

_ — _

_ Spirit’sEmoBang _

_ Ladies and gentlemen, he’s trending. My baby, you’re famous, do you remember me 🥺? _

_ 5 million likes 4 million retweets  _

_ BlueSpirit liked Spirit’sEmoBang’s tweet.  _

_ — _

_ Toph’sToes _

_ Posted a pic of a cat lounging on top of a cat tower with a shotgun snuggled close to it.  _

_ This isn’t our boy, he never posted twice in a single day. Baby, wear a choker in your next dancing video if you’re held captive.  _

_ 2 million likes 1 million retweets  _

_ — _

_ Spirit’sGayDaoSwords _

_ This is gay, and if you don’t understand why, then me and my homegirls, the cryptic Spiritsexuals, would be glad to inform you. On a serious note, thank you @BlueSpirit for supporting the community, and if this is you coming out, thank you for trusting and telling us 🥺 Real Hot Boy Shit _

_ 6 million likes 6 million retweets _

__

_ BlueSpirit liked Spirit’sGayDaoSword’s tweet. _

  
  


“Alright! This therapy session is now over! It is now Gaang Tea time!” Toph screamed while Wang Aang screamed with joy and tore off his mustache. Sokka dramatically gasped. Wang Aang, his bro therapist, has been Aang, his perfect bro, all this time!? Sokka is getting whiplash left and right as he watches the crew settle around the table with tea and scones. Gaang Tea time is nothing but daily gossip either surrounding them or about the next youtuber making a fake apology video and or being canceled. Most gossips were hilarious, and some were downright iffy and were often taken seriously. 

“Thank you all for coming. Nice to see you Appa, you look handsome as always. Anyways, today, we are here to talk about the Blue Spirit’s trending posts and how it relates to Sokka.” Katara said as it is her turn to host today’s Gaang Tea time. The members except Sokka greeted each other, Momo chittering and Appa rumbling. 

Sokka, still on the couch, ignored them. He didn’t need freaking tea time to realize what the shit is happening. It’s so freaking obvious, and he would have a small brain, absolute smooth brain if he didn’t see what the Blue Spirit is getting at! First, if what one of the fans said is true, it’s a chance Spirit actually came out by using his merch. Second, Spirit tagged him TWICE, DOS to tell him how much he loved his merch, promising to order more! Third, the situation absolutely made Sokka feel a bit more confident in contacting the youtuber. He likes to believe the other became active and leaked information about his private-self because of him shooting his shot. 

Sokka can one-hundred percent confirm Spirit has shoot his shot by liking his tweet, then the crop top, and his dancing and singing. 

Sokka felt chills when Spirit stared at the camera. He sang like he’s a siren, completely captivating his targets to focus on solely him. His plump lips singing specific lyrics made Sokka dramatically tear up. Spirit is totally telling him not to be afraid to message him as if telling him too! Sokka could really die at this moment in pure bliss! 

He stood up, puffing out his chest with hands on his hips.

”ATTENTION BOOMERS!” All eyes turned to him. 

“Please stop calling us that…” Katara whispered, and Sokka ignored her, and the numerous bullets about Spirit on the whiteboard. He slightly bent over (“Excuse me, Appa”) to grab his phone, unlocking it to go onto twitter. He liked the trending tweets, secretly saving the photo for future purposes, clicked onto Spirit’s page, and pressed the inbox button. He threw the phone on the table, and the crew bunched up to look at it like a pack of hyenas. They whispered.

“Holy shit, he’s going to do it.” Suki.

“What an absolute Chad.” Toph.

“I always believed in you bro.” Aang.

“Bro…” Sokka.

Momo and Appa made animalistic noises. Sokka knew they were congratulating his manliness and thanked them both. 

Katara sent him a questioning eyebrow. “Sooo, what are you going to say? You have to make this count.” 

“Oh fuck, I haven’t thought about that. Well, it sure is nice to have a group of friends to help me out!” 

“Oh boy!” Toph and Aang happily sang, and Sokka instantly nyoomed to snatch his phone off the table. 

“I trust neither of you to have your paws on my phone during this situation.” Aang gave him a sad bro look, but Sokka stood his ground! Toph cackled, proud of Sokka for not underestimating her.

“Just be the cute annoying dork that you are!” Suki smiled at him, and Sokka had to close his eyes because ah, so pure, so bright. Such a queen. 

“You know what, thank you, Suki! Thank you! You always put respect on my name and cherish me, and I love you girl! Let me text my future boyfriend, chile.” Suki sent him a kiss, and he grabbed it with care, placing it in his pant’s pocket. He scurried off to the guest bathroom to look in the mirror, boosting himself up while deciding what to say. Being so distracted on preparing himself and trying not to panic, he didn’t notice Momo swoop in, grab his phone, and start smashing the screen until it’s too late. 

Sokka heard the message being sent. He stared at Momo. Momo stared back. Momo, who always has such a cute and clueless look in his eyes, did not show that. This damn lemur looked at Sokka like he did this shit on purpose and ain’t afraid to tell his ass he did it. Momo placed the phone on the countersink before soaring away. Sokka could do nothing but rest his head in his hands in defeat, wishing Toph would give him a concussion, so he wouldn’t see the Spirit judging him. 

His phone vibrated, and he actually has the strength to pick it up and look at the unread message of the Blue Spirit.

_ DatBoiSocka: hrahrsutiovlloiusksksksksrayrayryjvjvnvjvydydufgxhfufibboj h gzgxhc _

_ BlueSpirit: Uhm, I’m assuming this is Momo?! Sorry! I can’t understand your brilliant language, but please tell Sokka I would love to spar with him and do videos with him and the Gaang! _

Sokka wheezed. This man is a literal goddess. He’s a freaking physic! How he know to post those tweets to make Sokka feel better then know it’s demon Momo messaging him!? Either way, Sokka never felt so blessed in his entire life. He’ll have to thank Momo for his cleverness! Even though that damn lemur probably is out to get him! 

_ DatBoiSocka _

_ Sokka _

_ Posted a meme with Momo’s cropped out head on a man, same with his on the other man. The two are having a good handshake only bros do. Aang’s cropped out head is placed on the guys at the bottom that have green Xs on them.  _

_ “Friendship ended with AANG. Now MOMO is my bro/wingman.” _

_ 10 million likes 10 million retweets _

_ — _

_ FloatingAppa _

_ Aang _

_ Bro );  _

_ 15 million likes 15 million retweets _

_ — _

_ Spirit’sGayDaoSwords _

_ @Spiritsexuals WRITE THAT DOWN WRITE THAT DOWN! This is solid fucking evidence of a blooming relationship!  _

_ 10 million likes 5 million retweets _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Zuko danced to is Like That by Doja Cat COVER by Tobee Paik
> 
> Next chapter they finally freaking meeting and it’s fluff and filled with trust uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko has a bonding moment

Hours and a few days. That is all it took for Zuko and Sokka to instantly become familiar and interested in each other while texting. Zuko isn’t sure how they linked together so perfectly, possibly because he watched Sokka's and the Gaang’s content so much that he basically knew him. Zuko felt so insecure, thinking he’s too awkward when messaging Sokka (even though his daring and trending tweets said otherwise); he wondered if Sokka would instantly get bored of him and ghost him. Fortunately, in these last hours, Sokka paying the awkwardness no mind and being incredibly interested in him made Zuko’s insecurity deflate and his heart beat faster. 

He’ll feel himself blushing whenever Sokka compliments him or seems super excited about him. For example, he sent him a pic of himself, and his limp noodles of two baby dragons on top of him, and Sokka’s reply being, “Babies 🥺🥺🥺 They’re adorable! Just like the big noodle they’re snoozing on 🥺!”

Azula and Iroh playing Pai Sho, while Lu Ten watched, barely reacted to a high shrill sounding in their house. Wasn’t the first scream, certainly isn’t the last. 

Most of their texting consisted of Sokka getting to know more about Zuko, making him squirm with how he felt so special. They took some time to discuss collaborating for future videos, but the subject always changes when Zuko or Sokka distracts one another by discussing silly subjects. (“And that’s why Appa would totally eat Momo.” “Oh my gosh, Appa would eat Momo.”) 

They kept getting off-topic, and it was at five in the morning (yes they reached that level of the friendship of texting each other late at night) when Zuko mentioned they should meet up. And what are the odds! What a coincidence that they lived in the same big city! “Small world we live in,” Zuko texted back, acting like he never knew that information in the first place. Yes, a very small world and present Zuko is fucking panicking and wished future Zuko had beat up past Zuko for making him currently do sloppy work at the tea shop! Why is he wishing past Zuko got his ass handed to him? Well, past Zuko thought it was a great idea to give Sokka the address of the tea shop, giving him a specific time. 

It’s not like he doesn’t trust Sokka to leak his info. He’s just really jittery and nervous and afraid he’ll fuck up, and Sokka would ditch him, and why are Jin and Ming staring at him with smug smiles? Jin and Ming are his top-notch co-workers he would put on the same level as uncle and himself. Jin is often seen with her brown hair twisted into twintails braids, olive-green eyes, and a kind but knowing and observant smile. Ming is the opposite. Her face strikes with boredom as her brown eyes stare into anyone’s soul, being truly bold and dominant. Her deadly face telling people she wouldn’t take shit from no one (unless it’s Zuko, Uncle, Jin, and the other workers). What surprised Zuko when he got to know Ming is her sense of scandalous humor and a soft spot for him and Jin. She also has badass short hair, and Zuko totally digs her style...just like he digs Mai’s style. Look strong and dangerous women are cool!

They are mature and responsible women that quickly became attached to Zuko when they first started, determined to be his friend ever since they laid eyes on him. First few months, he wouldn’t associate with them besides giving orders or helping them, but he quickly warmed up to them. He sees them as good friends, protective, sure, but basically anyone Zuko is close with is protective of him, and he understands to a certain point. 

Being with Jin and Ming made him feel like he’s with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, completely accepted and loved for being himself. That’s why it was no surprise when Uncle and Zuko called them over to tell them about their real identities and past. The chat ended with them in a group hug, Jin and Ming swearing to be silent and protect them both from any suspicious customers. The friendships grew more with necessary teasing from them while they watched Sokka’s latest videos. They talked about how handsome and intelligent he is. His hair being down is a major turn on, and other kinds of compliments to get Zuko under his skin. It worked every time, and they wouldn’t be Jin and Ming if they weren’t smug. Just like they are now.

“Zuko, honey. I think what you are currently feeling is a gay panic.” Jin snickered while catching his hands, that was spanking and forming the dough into a smooth circle. 

“Yea, you’re just nervous you’re about to go on a date with him.” Ming sent him a filthy smirk, baring pearly white teeth as she dusted the colored Moshis with powder. 

Zuko’s imaginary feathers rustled, and he stomped his foot that only made the two coo at him. 

“IT’S NOT A DATE!”

“Ok, but what if it is though?” Jin asked eyes pointed at Zuko like the Apple eye emoji, lips puckered in question. Ming joined in, pointing at Zuko with a, “But you’re not ready for that discussion yet.”

“Ugh! You guys are mean! Stop being mean!” His cheeks are flaming hot with embarrassment, but they all know he’s flushing at the thought of him and the youtuber actually having a date. They barely talked for a full week, jeez! It’s too fast for them to be on a date, and they’re just friends! 

“Mhm, anyways, Jin. How is Zuko looking? Should we make him a more sexy dancer Zuko, or cute and shy Zuko?” Both of them looked him up and down and then to each other.

“Both?”

“Both.”

“Both.”

“Both is good.” And a few minutes later, Zuko is carrying out trays of orders with his hair flowing down to his shoulders, shirt unbuttoned so his collarbone is bare for all to see, dark-winged eyeliner to make his eye sharper and sexier, the uniform that made him striking regardless, and his cute apron that has chibi dragons on it for the adorable part. Zuko blushing and stuttering in embarrassment made the adorableness tenfold. It surprises the two every time of how Zuko could be a hotheaded snarky man, to a shy and awkward teenager who lacked social skills, to a sexy dancer that would get a lot of simps tippin for him. It’s been zero days since Ming reminded him how rich he’ll be if he became a twitch streamer and only wore booty shorts. Oh, they’ll be swimming in big bucks! Ming just knows it, but Zuko isn’t ready for that talk yet. One day…

The entrance doors’ doorbell rang as a new customer walked through and oh boy. The man isn’t familiar as a regular, but he’s familiar because they watch his videos. Ming heard Jin beside her squealing behind the cash register, and she couldn’t blame her. Sokka is definitely an attractive man with great looks and a wonderful personality. She knows from the videos, but also from Zuko. Jin and Ming gave each other knowing looks when Zuko rambled about their messages, and it was too adorable for Ming’s rock-solid heart. Zuko and Sokka are both soft babies, and she believes Sokka is a great match for her turtleduck.

Definitely a great match because the tall dark-skinned man and shorter pale one are standing in front of each other, just looking at each other. Ming could tell Zuko is nervous and has an exe.system shutdown by the harsh grip on the food tray. Jin headed over to them to drag them to the back, away from the eyes staring at the two, which are a lot of eyes. Ming snorted so hard when she noticed the outfit Sokka is wearing. He’s wearing a blue button-up shirt you’ll often see businessmen wear, black tight-fitting slacks, casual black loafers, and a mighty expensive watch on his left wrist. Also, his hair is slicked back into a nice bun they never saw before. They never saw Sokka dress like that period! But Ming wouldn’t lie if she said he didn’t look hot as hell...and how much of a dork he is! 

Zuko said Sokka is coming over, so they can speak about boundaries and what’s appropriate in their future YouTube videos! Zuko made it seem like it’s a casual hangout session, so why is Sokka dressed in full formal attire!? Ming choked. Did he think this is a date? Oh my god, he has to think it’s a date and wants to impress Zuko! Oh my god, she has to tell Jin, so they can do their best in making sure this is a date! Ming easily took a picture of Jin dragging the two to the back and sent it in the group chat with only Mai, Jin, Azula, Ty Lee, and herself. Zuko isn’t allowed to join because this is only for girl’s gossip about his romantic life. 

_ PinkBubblyBobaTea loved an image _

_ PinkBubblyBobaTea: OH MY GOSH DO YOU SEE THEM STARING AT EACH OTHER WHILE JIN IS DRAGGING THEM?! Sokka has always been cute, but he looks very DILF material at the moment 😱 _

_ GothLegend: Lee...no  _

_ PinkBubblyBobaTea: Let me dream Mai 😩 _

_ GothLegend: Anyways, they’re on a date and nothing can change my mind. Try to change my mind. _

_ QueenAzula: Ah, so he dressed to impress? He gets extra kudo points. A great strategy. Shows how much he wants Zuzu to like him. May they enjoy their date.  _

If Azula says it’s a date, then it’s a mother flipping date! The fact she gave the date her blessing is a shocker since she is the most protective of Zuko. Ming loved her message, stuffed her phone in her back pocket, and went to the back where she assumed they were in the employee’s break room. The break room felt more like a backstage room where superstars rest. The room has comfy couches and single seats surrounding a table, the table has either treats like candy or desserts Zuko or Iroh made for them with water or tea and on the wall hangs a tv. Ming and the others wondered just how much money does Uncle have to spoil them like this (A lot! After what Iroh and Zuko told the two)?

She peeked into the break room to see Zuko and Sokka squished in the love seat. She mentally thanks Jin for being a quick thinker and observant, for the brown-haired girl instantly noticed her and excused herself out. She closed the door while looking into Ming’s brown eyes, a smile on her lips.

“They’re totally on a date.”

“Totally.”

“Let’s help our turtleduck.”

“Lets.”

To be honest, Sokka was very surprised when the Blue Spirit and he hit it off perfectly and very quickly. They had similar common interests and gave each other their attention when they rambled about their interests different from theirs. In the few days and hours he started texting him, Sokka’s crush on Spirit grew even more. He’s literal baby, an awkward and shy but badass and sexy babe and Sokka felt the butterflies getting worse as they text from the morning, to day, to night, and repeat. Now, Sokka is hip with the new generation and the memes. He knows that if an individual stays up all night messaging you until the sun rises, then it proves how committed and interested they are with this friendship and relationship. Sokka would always roll around in his bed, harsh grip on his phone as he squealed and appreciated the Blue Spirit’s adorableness. Sokka could be labeled as an extrovert, outgoing, easygoing, kind, and friendly. So Spirit’s awkwardness only pulled him closer to wanting to learn more about that side of the Spirit. He’s going to put all his effort and commitment to this friendship! 

He was surprised once again when Spirit, while it was five in the morning, gave him an address of where to meet up. Like yeah, it was for them to talk about YouTube, but what if Spirit isn’t being subtle? What if this is some sort of date? Is this another way of him shooting his shot? Doing something to always keep Sokka surprised? He wasn’t sure as he told the crew. The crew immediately congratulated him. Toph was crying about her baby boy growing up, Aang was beaming at him while saying, “I told you! All that worrying for nothing,” Suki sent him chef’s kisses saying, “Delicious. Finally, some good fucking food,” and Katara looked at him with widened eyes, like she didn’t expect them to really hit it off. (“Lol, rude asf sis, but pop off I guess. A thank you could’ve sufficed.”) 

Afterward, they spent the whole morning dressing him up. He argued his right to wearing casual clothes but was shut down when Suki spat facts of how he should show off his great appearance and sculpted body. She did have a point. “Thank you, Suki, girl you’ve done it again, and did it flawlessly, always making me feel like a king. “ 

So he was walking through the streets of Republic City, following the GPS to The Jasmine Dragon, and he was intrigued as to why Spirit sent him the address to the tea shop. He heard great ratings of the place. Amazing musical nights, old men destroying each other in old-school board games, the great tea and desserts, and apparently a cute and snarky male waitress? Oh shit, what if Spirit invited him there, so he could watch the eye candy waitress? Oh goodness no! 

His worrying thoughts went for so long; he didn’t notice he was standing in front of the beautiful building with Chinese exterior. The classy sign with words written in Chinese then cursive of “The Jasmine Dragon” confirmed he reached his destination. He huffed, shoulders rising and slumping in its original position. (He didn’t notice the turn of heads watching his muscles clench in his button-up business shirt.) 

“Here goes nothing!” He stepped inside the building, and ZOO WE MAMA! Is this the cute waitress he heard so many rumors of? Gosh he’s beautiful and so pretty from afar. Oh shit the pretty man noticed him, and holy shit that body figure looks familiar, same as his hair, and HOLY SHIT THE WAITRESS IS ACTUALLY THE BLUE SPIRIT, AND HE’S NOW IN FRONT HIM, AND THEY’RE BOTH STARING INTO EACH OTHER’S EYES! Now he’s being easily dragged by another waitress while staring into Spirit’s eye, snapping out of it when the woman excused herself out.

Holy shit! The Blue Spirit is a youtuber and works in a tea shop, completely hiding his identity! What type of cliche fanfiction coffee shop AU is this? 

Sokka watched Spirit squirm, placing a sculpted leg over the other, and damn didn’t he look fine doing it. He could feel Spirit’s eye on him, so he looked at the other with a warm smile, liking the blush on Spirit’s face. 

“You look even prettier in person.” He praised and meant every word. The way Spiritsexuals wondered if the Blue Spirit held the same calming yet fierce and sexy aura in person was quite a thought, and Sokka’s glad to be the one to confirm it. Spirit’s still squirming, being a shy mess, but his aura is very soothing and makes him look like he’s glowing. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re so beautiful, Blue Spirit!”

“No, you! You’re way more handsome and sexy and-“

“Nope! No no, uno reverse card!” Sokka smirked while licking his lips at the sight before him. The shorter one moved his body to face him, hands curled into fists laying on his thighs, a determined look turning to a pout when Sokka uno reversed him. Sokka let out a deep chuckle, noticing Spirit staring at his chest with full interests. Hm, that’s truly something. 

“Let’s start with introductions! I’m Sokka! Of course, you know that already. I’m a huge fan of you dude!” Spirit giggled and accepted the darker hand reaching towards him. 

“Hi! Blue Spirit here! I mean, uhm, you already know who I am. But uhm, it’s nice to meet you too! I’m also a fan of you! I love your content and when you’re with the Gaang!” Spirit’s breath hitched as the bigger hand easily engulfed his hand into a powerful shake. Oh fuck, that shouldn’t have been so hot. Everything about Sokka is so incredibly hot. The outfit he’s wearing screams sexy, and he realized his newborn fascination of flexing muscles. Sokka with his hair slicked back with his brown hair up into a man bun is a sight he would forever cherish. His cultural tattoos on his sculpted arms look even better in person. This man is a literal wet dream, and he’s unsure if he can handle it. 

‘Calm down, Zuko! Just get to the part about youtube!’ That’s what the organizer and responsible one said in his brain, but thirsty horny Zuko is currently taking control, and he’s having a full robotic breakdown. Zuko’s frozen staring into those blue eyes glimmering with happiness. 

‘Oh, my heart!’

“Okay! So let’s begin our discussion about youtube! Please tell me everything you allow and do not allow! I want you to be completely comfortable when we start collaborating, with myself and with the Gaang.”

‘Oh, he cares about our boundaries.’ The lovey-dovey and affectionate Zuko in his mind is swooning and squealing with thirsty Zuko. Intelligent and aware Zuko is in control, making him aware of Sokka respecting him, wanting to remain private, and willing to follow his rules and limits. He really wanted to hug this absolute gentleman. This freaking king! He can truly trust this man about his real identity. Well, he wouldn’t blabber about his entire past, but it’s no harm if he told him his true name and maybe showed him his scar...just to determine if Sokka would still want to collaborate with him. Yea...collaborating.

“Well, Sokka, you already know how much of a private person I am. And I want to tell you that I had a rough past, which is why I have this…” Sokka watched the iconic bang be lifted and see the red scar on his eye to his ear. The scar looks years old, and Sokka feels very conflicted. He’s extremely angry at whoever did this to the Spirit, and he’s worried and wants to comfort his friend. So he did, he’s a very affectionate person, but he hesitantly raised his hand close to Spirit’s left side, mentally asking if it’s okay for him to touch. Spirit slowly nodded and closed his eyes at the gentle touch of the large hand softly touching his burn mark. 

He had his family members touch his scar, all with positive intentions because he trusts them obviously. Yet, with Sokka, the man he finally met in person, who knew nothing about his background, touching his scar with so much care, it felt so comforting, and he leaned into the hand, completely trusting Sokka. He’s a fool to worry about Sokka being disgusted with his scar. 

“Haha, you’re practically purring in my hand, you noodle.” Zuko leaned in further, proving Sokka’s point with no shame. So relaxed, Zuko whispered,

“I can only hope our relationship grows into something more that I can tell you why I’m so private. Why am I hiding my true identity? It’s a truly secretive case. But, I trust you, and I trust the Gaang, so I will tell you my true name. My name is Zuko, but I would appreciate it if you call me Blue Spirit in front of cameras. If we’re in public, you guys can call me Lee, if there’s a fan present, Blue Spirit. Please, all I ask for is to just keep my identity secret.” He’s pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Sokka's hand on the back of his head, fingers gently roaming through his hair, made his eyes roll back and moan from the touch. They’re so close. They’re clothed chests are touching, and Zuko can’t handle this amount of touching. It’s so intimate. It’s too intimate. He has never been intimate with someone before.

He gasped at the tickle of air from Sokka’s whispering. 

“I don’t know what you've been through, but I know no one deserved to go through it. I’m glad you’re living a better life now than before, and I respect your decisions. I appreciate and thank you for telling me your name, and I will tell the crew and swear them to remain secretive. Thank you so much, Zuko.” Sokka pulled him closer. Zuko shivered from Sokka’s statement. He can hear the clear honesty and appreciation in his deep tone. Zuko dry heaved. He definitely isn’t crying. He’s not squirming onto Sokka’s thick thighs and wrapping his arms around his neck, hiding his face in his neck as he cried, murmuring a billion thank yous.

Sokka continued cradling him, rubbing his back with soothing circles. He saw the door open but didn’t dare move away from Zuko. He lazily smiled at an older man with a white beard and hair, confirming he’s the wise Uncle Zuko told him about. Uncle’s eyes widened but turned into a gleeful and warm smile at him as he closed the door. 

They spent moments like that, comfortable in each other’s presence. Zuko pulled back, and Sokka wiped away the tears on his face. He laughed as he squished those squishy cheeks, making Zuko giggle. Yea, Sokka loves hearing him laugh. Such an innocent and pure sound. His eyes crinkled closed, shoulders rising, and a wide smile. He wants to make this man forever happy. 

He can hear Aang now. “He’s your forever boy!” 

‘And ya know Aang, you might just be right.’ 

He felt those skillful hands slide down his covered chest, his muscles clenching. He expected Zuko to be awkward since he had an emotional moment, and he’s still sitting on his lap, but he stands corrected. A calm smile is on Zuko’s face, and he’s looking at him with full trust. Gosh, he’s such a lucky guy. 

“Is there anything you want to tell me you’re uncomfortable with?” Zuko asked.

  
  


“Hmmm, nothing I can think of. You’re perfect. You won’t get me demonetized. That’s Toph’s job.” Zuko let out a hearty laugh, and Sokka felt pride churning in his stomach. He observed Zuko’s face, bang back to its original position. A thought appeared.

“How come no one never recognized you as the Blue Spirit? Especially since you get so much attention in this place?” Zuko puckered his lips in thought (cute asf). Then he shrugged like a kid.

“I have no idea.”

“Another question. You’re doing all these amazing tricks on the pole. How come you never accidentally expose your scar?” Zuko chuckled at his question.

“That’s a very great question. My sister applies sweat-resistant makeup to cover up my scar. I guess I could just edit, but it’s more fun to wear makeup!” 

“Oh, you’re going to love Suki!” Sokka is honestly very excited for Zuko to meet her. They would do great sparring and discuss makeup. Ah, such a pure sight. 

The door slammed open and in came the lady who dragged him and a scary-looking girl. The scary girl held a plate of chocolate chip cookies. 

“You will now feast upon Zuko’s amazing cookies!” The brown-haired girl announced, and Sokka gasped.

“You can bake?”

“Well, of course, he can! He’s the second reason why the shop is so popular! His desserts are the best!” The loud girl boasted and popped a cookie in his mouth. The sweet and chocolatey goodness melting on his taste buds made him moan. 

“Twis eh dewicious.”

“Eat the whole thing before you speak you pentapus.” Zuko playfully scolded like he’s a child. Sokka finished his treat, staring at him with admiration.

“Holy fuck! The Spiritsexuals are right! You’re literally the whole package! I want to see you bake!”

“Really? Alright, let’s go.” The weight lifted off his lap, and he’s dragged out the room. He sent a questioning look at the thumbs up the girls sent him. 

‘Hm, Zuko’s life is very interesting.’ He smirked, letting Zuko help him flatten the dough, pale hands touching dark. Zuko smiled at him when he got the hang of it, and Sokka shuffled his feet in embarrassment. He sent Zuko a dopey smile, watching him prepare the cookies with a passion.

‘Gosh, his smile is radiating. I promise to keep you safe and happy. I swear on it, Zuko.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, they finally get to spar on Kyoshi Day!
> 
> (Btw did anyone notice that Road to El Dorado reference??)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi Day Stream babbeeey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look up “thehollowboi” on Instagram, you’ll see their Sokka and Zuko dressed up in the Kyoshi uniform fanart. Seeing that gave me inspiration of this whole chapter tbh

It’s a Friday afternoon, and social media is blowing up and everything is on fire and it’s not fine! Why is it not fine? Well, today is Kyoshi Day. Kyoshi Day is often celebrated on Kyoshi Island, but everyone internationally knows the history behind the day. The day is to celebrate a legendary and fearless woman by the name of Kyoshi. She was the leader of the island for showing trusting, loyal, and responsible traits to better the villages. Her frightening blunt and honest attitude also kept enemies stray away, and allies adored her. Her main enemy was the Chin the Great, an emperor from faraway lands who was greedy for power, conquering other lands. And when Chin the “Great” dared to demand Kyoshi her lands...well, the history books say different information about his death, but she totally whooped his ass. And the citizens of conquered lands, those neutral, those allies, praised her as the hero she is. And that special day is today! Kyoshi Day! 

Now, if you are a cultured person who follows one of the best women in the world, you would know that Suki’s homeland is Kyoshi Island. As a matter of fact, she’s a Kyoshi warrior! Trained to be one from childhood and still one even as she moved away from her childhood home. But that doesn’t stop her from celebrating her people’s holiday! She streams it every holiday on twitch, on the Gaang’s account. 

Her stream has just started, and this is where shits hit the fan. She’s sitting outside on a decorated stone patio that viewers recognized as the fancy backyard of the Gaang’s. 

Her fair-skinned face is completely covered in makeup, letting the viewers know she’s in warrior mode. Ah, the truly excellent moment of Suki demonstrating her warrior skills! That’s one of the reasons why the views are constantly increasing as she explained the meaning of Kyoshi Day. 

“Oh! We’re at five million viewers! Thanks, guys! Now that I explained about Kyoshi day, and what we're doing today, the Gaang and I have a special guest! You guys have been wanting us to collaborate with him for forever!” For dramatic effects, she let the chat question and theorize her words, breaking down each sentence to determine who’s the special person they wanted to see with the Gaang. Her eyes sprinkled with mischief, and her arm reached over the camera to twist it around.

_ KyoshiStan: OH SHIT OH FUCK IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS???!! YUUSSIIIR! YUUUH GET INTO IT! _

_ — _

_ GrumpyBoi: WHEW CHILE I LITERALLY CAN NOT I AM ORBIT BLUE SPIRIRT BB HII 😩 _

_ —  _

_ Spirit’sGayDaoSwords: *sees Blue Spirit in the Gaang’s backyard* Hhhmmm  _ **_interesting_ ** _ (I’m telling y’all fuckers. Shits getting spicy) _

In all full glory, the Gaang is dressed up in the Kyoshi warrior uniform just like Suki is. They do it every Kyoshi Day, so it’s not as exciting as it has been the first time (even though they always praise how wonderful they look in the outfit). The first time they wore it, it had more positive reviews than negative. The negative being men with toxic masculinity and Sokka tore their ass to the ground about being insecure pansies.

(“Huh? Oh, cause I thought a bitch who doesn’t appreciate and embrace their feminine side said something. This doesn’t even have to do with trying to look girly! This is a warriors’ culture and dress code, and if you’re not respectful for badass women and men in armor-like-dresses, then get the fuck out.”) (That shit trended for months.)

Oh, but the Blue Spirit! Not only is the Gaang collaborating with the youtuber they definitely wanted, but he’s wearing the Kyoshi warrior outfit! And damn does it look fascinating on him! The usual like green robes with the designs and colors to represent the lands, the armor plate settled on his chest to his abdomen and waist with a dark green fabric expertly tied around it. The iconic bang still owns its spot on the left side of his face, while the rest is shown to the stream. His face covered in white makeup Suki used, black lipstick on those nice lips, black eyeliner to make his eye stand out more, and the creative curvy red and black wings to complete his look. For his hair, he decided to spice it up a bit (because of Azula and Ty Lee) and have bulky twin braids casually swishing around whenever he turned his face. Along with the yellow feathery trinkets attached to the headband perched on his head. Ah, the sight is simply a treat, and the viewers are thirsting as the Blue Spirit did nothing but awkwardly wave at the camera. Suki and Katara decided it’ll be better to remain quiet than tell the crew what chat says. 

Aang is being his usual cheerful self, beaming even more for having Blue Spirit here. “How are you feeling Blue Spirit?” 

“Like I’m in a volcano about to erupt.” He whined then blushed when everyone sent him confusing looks. He flawlessly swished open the engraved yellow warrior fan and fanned himself to hide his embarrassment. A bulging arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him into a large body, making him grunt and freeze at the feel of nice muscles under the armor. Sokka is so close and touchy, and Zuko might faint from heat flash if Sokka keeps playing! Cause, gosh, Sokka looks too hot in the outfit, and Zuko saw him wear it millions of times in videos, but he looks so much better in person. As Ming would say, he is dummy thicc, and damn does he have so much cake at the back. Don’t even get him started about Sokka embracing his feminine side. Real shit hella sexy seeing Sokka be proud of his masculinity, and Zuko wants to cry. He fans himself harder to ignore his steamy thoughts. 

“He’s saying he’s hot!” The group nodded in understanding, and Toph punched Zuko in the arm with enthusiasm.

“Don’t worry, sparky. You’ll get used to it.” Zuko was introduced to the Gaang a few days after his moment with Sokka. (He still refuses to think it was a date, but he’ll be a lying bitch if he says he didn’t establish a good bond with Sokka after that day.) He was a nervous little turtleduck who remembered how shit his social skills are, and besides his family, his friends normally flocked to him. But now it’s the other way around, he’s going to the Gaang’s house, and he wants to impress them but shit oh fuck. Of course, Azula only rolled her eyes at her dramatic brother nervously patting their chonky limp noodle of a dragon, Shaw, while she pampered Ran, who was also giving Zuko a questioning look from his loud noises. She gave it to him straight, and her words of courage and confidence made him feel a hella lot better. Along with Sokka’s encouragement and excitement of him finally meeting his good friends. 

So when he stepped foot in the entrance of the surprisingly organized house, he was startled by excited screams and pattering of feet getting closer. Finally, he was able to meet the Gaang in person. All of them are taller than him which sort of hurts his pride. Aang is often labeled as the happy goofball, but as Zuko was welcomed and invited inside, he realized how mature Aang is when he’s not his usual self. Suki gave him a hug with open arms, promising him they will get along just fine, and he has an inkling it involves makeup, dancing, and fighting, sounds fucking lit! Toph was the first one to give him a nickname. 

“Sparky, because I know you’re an awkward and shy guy, but when it involves dancing, fighting, or anything you’re passionate about, you’ll spark up and become aflame, fierce, and fiery! It’s exciting to watch you transform from shy soft boi to a sexy swordsman! Sparky it is!” Toph hit him in the arms, being told that’s how she shows affection. The simple nickname with such a complex meaning made Zuko feel the quickening bond between them.

Last, Zuko noticed, was Katara. She sat on the couch, leg crossed over the other, boldly staring Zuko in the eye. She was intimidating, but Zuko understood. He can tell he’s being tested, for her to determine if he’s a threat towards her family. An extremely overprotective and intimidating independent woman, also skilled with fighting. Azula is going to love her. The meeting about youtube only lasted five minutes, Zuko explaining his comfort zone, sometimes getting sidetracked thanks to Sokka’s interruptions, but he was able to finish. The Gaang were shocked and comforting when he showed his scar, and they agreed to his boundaries. 

Zuko was startled when Katara pushed Sokka to sit beside Zuko and pull him into a bone-crushing hug. Oof, does such strength and muscle run in the family? 

“I’ve only known Zuko for ten minutes, but if anything happened to him, I would kill everyone and then myself.” Holy fuck. He wasn’t expecting that at all. Holy shit he has another Azula in his hands, oh spirits! He gapped when the others agreed. Even Aang agreed, completely unbothered that he promised he’ll punch a bitch if someone hurt him, going against the pacifist morals he learned at his home in the monk temples. Wow, he can’t believe how he’s easily been accepted and respected. They continued their talking of Zuko’s first appearance on their social media, and they confirmed their Kyoshi Day stream would be the beginning. Appa settled into his lap to snooze while Momo played with his hair during the talk. 

Now here he is, remembering the first time he met them in person thanks to Toph calling him Sparky. He felt his shoulders shake. Sokka’s hands are squishing his cheeks in a millisecond, staring into his eyes with worry and concern. Zuko shouldn’t have felt touched by how much Sokka cared for him. But it does, and the waterworks have broken, and he’s crying. Good thing this makeup is water-resistant.

“Spirit? What’s wrong, turtle-ducky?” Ugh! Zuko bawled harder. His heart can’t handle this! It can’t handle Sokka being so affectionate and giving him a nickname after the cute creatures he spoils. He’ll be flustered and annoyed when his family and friends teases him, but with Sokka, calling him turtleduck with so much joy and excitement, it just hits differently. 

“N-nothing! I’m just very happy I’m able to be here with you guys!” He turned towards everyone, towards the camera. Sokka froze at the charming full-blown smile on Zuko’s beautiful face. Looking at him, his darkened eye crinkle close with his head tilted to the side while he wiped away his tears, beaming at them, and the sun is glowing with its powerful rays on him, Sokka is so damn deep. God, Sokka feels so lucky to have Zuko be with him and the Gaang, and they’re getting along so perfectly as he chats with the group.

He has a sudden urge to watch this talented man in action. With his sparring videos, they’re never able to see his expression because of the mask, but now he’s in Kyoshi uniform; everyone can see how he reacts while sparring during the moment. He’s waiting for this moment! He’s going to study the blade with Zuko!

The man is easily pushed away by his strong bro. Aang took his spot to wrap his arm around Zuko, eagerly asking if they can finally spar. Aang has been an energetic ball of life when Sokka introduced Zuko to the Gaang. It’s always been obvious for his excitement of the Blue Spirit during videos and streams, but jeez Sokka is the one with the crush here! How could his bro cockblock him with such naivety and innocence? Momo wouldn’t do him like this.

“I’m down. Is it okay if I use my swords?” On Sokka’s main channel, in the category of his sparring videos, usually, it’s with Master Piandao, but there are also some with Aang and the others. He studied Aang and understood how good of a fighter he is without using any type of weapon, just him and his body on the defense of blocking Sokka’s hits. Zuko was amazed and would love to study the real pacifist method of the monk and would be respectful of sparring. It’s not fair for him to have his swords while Aang is weapon-free. Aang seems to notice his intentions, making his awed smile grow brighter.

“How honorable of you Blue Spirit! It’s okay to have your swords! I know you won’t underestimate me!”

They settled on opposite sides of the land, Aang close to the cherry blossom tree blooming, and Zuko close to the patio. They both did their stretches way before the stream began, so they are very pumped to begin the exciting match! 

“3...2...1!” Toph whistled with amazement from the vibrations underneath her feet. Zuko sped off like a roaring dragon the moment Suki screamed the last number. Toph could tell Zuko did his research, with Zuko questioning about weapons, and his decisions to be first to strike. Aang didn’t receive the nickname Twinkle Toes for anything. He’s a quick booger. Twisting and twirling through the air like he owned it, heavily on the defensive and only fighting when necessary. Zuko knew of this information and took advantage of it. Aang is quick, but Zuko is quicker. The vibrations she feels of Zuko predicting exactly where Aang would land on the ground and being at that exact spot to professionally swing at him is very impressive. Even Toph has to admit it. Of course, Zuko is a master of swordsmanship and all, but it’s confirmed with how tough it is to fight against the monk who passively encourages dodging and running away. Aang is quiet when sparring, but so is Zuko. If it isn’t for the vibrations, Toph wouldn't have registered what is going on during this moment. 

Zuko is having a splendid time sparring with the bald man. This session is definitely helping him focus on his hearing and strategic thinking. Over the years, Azula, Lu Ten, and Uncle taught him all the methods he could to be strategic and predict someone’s actions and words. By analyzing the person’s movements, how they are reacting to certain things, what they would do during this situation, what and how will  **you** overcome this situation. So, Zuko decided to listen. His hearing is more advanced since he can only see shapes in his left eye, not like it matters since his bang covers his eye. The hearing aid on his left ear does wonders, an advanced and new edition of hearing aids for him to hear clearly. Zuko knows how Aang is one with the air surrounding them. The man is twirling around from his close contact of swords with sweat looking down his face. Zuko smirked with accomplishment. He has never seen Aang sweat this fast before. This is truly something. 

Zuko may be half-blind, but as he mentioned. He has learned to study and analyze his opponents. Their skills, abilities, strengths, weaknesses. He’s one with the wind. He’s dancing along with it as the blossoms swiftly fall around them. Zuko felt his heart pump with energy. If it’s dancing Aang wants, it’s dancing Aang shall receive.

_ BlueSpirit’sEmoBang _

I-I really craved for the Sokka x Spirit sword fight that is bound to happen, but this, THIS RIGHT HERE, HITS DIFFERENT! TAKE MY DONATIONS!

—

_ Spirit’sGayDaoSwords _

_ Oh, to be Aang fighting against the beautiful man who knows the true meaning of fighting. Ok but yes let us appreciate how beautiful Spirit and Aang sparred. That shit felt like a musical. _

_ — _

_ Suki’sSmile _

_ Suki and Katara horrifically gasping at how close Spirit is to slicing Aang while Toph is crudely smiling is such a meme.  _

_ — _

_ Sokka’sWhore _

_ ^^ Ok while yes the reactions are meme-worthy, I think this is a solid point and accomplishment on Spirit’s part. He determined Aang’s qualities, and was actually close to landing blows on him if it wasn’t for Aang’s quick reflex skills! Even when Aang was able to dodge, Spirit was right there in front, behind, or beside him which gives us intel on his quick and even more advanced and calculating thinking! Think about it! We never saw anybody be so up in Aang’s personal space when sparring! Aang is the literal definition of ‘Dancing with the Wind’, and idk about you guys, but I know Spirit completely understood Aang’s abilities (I mean Spirit is the same when dancing/fighting) and decided to join him on dancing along with him! Man, that shit is fucking beautiful, we actually watched a theatre play before us. We watched a bonding experience between the two, and I think the Gaang noticed it too! Sorry, I went on a rant, but I’ve been crying at this delicious masterpiece! Next up is Sokka and Spirit! _

_ — _

_ SnKS4LETSGOOO _

_ ^^ THEY SAID WHAT THEY SAID! PERIODT!  
_ _ — _

_ Spirit’sThighs _

_ When Aang lost and Spirit reached out his hand for Aang to take, and Aang grasped it with no hesitance, I felt that. Real hot boy shit I’m evolving. On a side note, I have taken multiple pictures of Spirit being a literal icon, I’ll post them after the stream! _

_ — _

_ Bababooey _

_ Sokka being fascinated at Spirit’s absolute skill and making exciting humming sounds and telling chat how talented Spirit is>>>>>>>>>>>> _

  
“Alright! Next up is Sokka and Spirit! This time though, you guys will fight with fans!” Suki smiled and gave them their weapon, low key giving Sokka a wink. Sokka is definitely going to do everything in his power to owe his Queen for being a good wing woman. Yea, even though they’re not together anymore, he would never treat her any differently. A queen is a queen; she shall receive the respect and treatment she deserves. Why Sokka will give his all to Suki? Because the short-haired woman knows how skillful he is with the fans (she taught him herself, of course, he’s good), and would want Zuko to see and experience it firsthand. The second reason, Zuko amazingly looks great in the Kyoshi uniform, and he would look even better sparring Kyoshi style. Suki showed the other a few tricks and styles, but nothing like she taught Sokka.

Suki believes it’s better for those to learn from experience...and she swears Zuko would be surprised and totally dig how skilled he is as a Kyoshi warrior. So Sokka is going to give all he got!

Zuko is very much distracted, and he’s unsure if the white makeup is enough to cover his blush. It’s just...Sokka looks so attractive in the uniform. The way he stands, from what Zuko learned from Suki, the silk threads of the uniform symbolizes the brave blood that flows through their veins, and the golden insignia represents the honor of the warrior’s heart. He sees so much of Kyoshi's symbolism in Sokka; a mighty fine and skilled warrior, and the dress looks so good on him! The dark lines around his eyes make his blue eyes look like they’re glowing, and Zuko isn’t sure he can take his own eye off of him. 

His thoughts startled away by Toph’s loud screech to get ready. They settled in their designated spot, and Zuko felt his blood freeze at the sight before him. Sokka’s eyes bore into his own, eyes gleaming with intensity and observation. His tongue licked upon his black lips, and he let out a barbaric smile, showing his canine teeth. Zuko felt possessed, like prey bound to be attacked by a predator, by an arctic white wolf. That shouldn’t have given him aroused chills.

“THREE! TWO! ONE! GO! GO! GO!” Toph stomped her feet, and they were off!

Sokka stayed on the defensive as he observed and dodged Zuko’s movements. 

“Amazing…” Sokka whispered, but he knew Zuko heard it from the way he froze for a second. It’s true, Sokka thinks he’s amazing. He barely learned the style of the warriors, but he’s doing well with the fans. Taking advantage of the yellow weapons like they’re a part of him, similar to his dao swords. Sokka swiftly moved to his side as Zuko went aggressively into the weapon, missing him by an inch. At this moment, this is a huge advantage for Sokka. Kyoshi warriors wait for their opponents to aggressively and forcefully strike, and they use their force against them. However, Sokka didn’t want to end the match so quickly, not when Zuko is dancing so beautifully. He’s gracefully spinning and twirling, focused on Sokka, watching him closely. How ironic, Sokka smiled; they’re both looking into each other’s eyes. 

“With Kyoshi warriors…” Sokka started, staying close with Zuko until he decided it is time to definitely show his true skill. Zuko went for an attack that involved getting low and swiping his leg under Sokka, but he’s surprised to see Sokka, with such muscle, casually do a backflip away from the attack. Zuko barely had time to blink to see Sokka’s face in front of him. He continued on, whispering,

“We take advantage of our opponent’s force. Zuko, let’s dance.” The snarky and cocky attitude of Sokka made something unleash in Zuko, and the real battle began. Sokka is so grateful for binge-watching Zuko’s videos because now he can see how flexible this pretty boy is. Watching him move like a gymnast and aerobatic, Sokka assumed he learned it from somebody. Somebody who is skilled to involve this type of flexibility into fighting. Their fans slashed against one another, and they were back to close contact to block each other’s attacks while taking control of each other’s brute force. Sokka waited until an opening appeared, and he extended his arm out just for Zuko to smirk at him and quickly dodge by spinning to the side, grabbing his arm and pulling him over his shoulder. Sokka’s breath hitched by easily getting pulled over by a guy with a smaller figure. It makes Zuko all the more exquisite as he expertly barrel-rolled to get back up to see Zuko front-flip and land in front of him. 

“I’m glad that didn’t stop you.” Zuko smiled, and Sokka knew he’s having fun with the way he laughed and twirled away from Sokka’s attacks while humming as he delivered his own. Sokka delivered a high kick, and by god, Zuko dropped into a successful split then balanced himself up to do a swift kick at Sokka’s ankles. His legs wavered, but he still held his ground but something unexpected happened. Zuko’s fans were closed, held in his gloved fists as the knuckles punched into Sokka’s armor guard. 

The warrior gasped as he felt his energy leave him, and he collapsed to the ground. Not before Zuko willingly pulls him into an embrace while they fall together. After the impact, Sokka realized the small hand on the back of his head and felt overwhelmed. Zuko saved him from bashing his skull onto the ground. He did it so quickly and with no hesitation. Yea, he probably would’ve done it to anyone during this situation, but Sokka could dream. He surely thinks he’s dreaming because Zuko isn’t getting up. No, he’s staring into his eyes totally out of breath and laughing with his adorable smile. His left hand is still holding Sokka’s head while the right is on his chest plate; his entire body is on top of Sokka, and damn does it feel like the last piece of a puzzle connecting into place. He feels...so right against him, and Sokka has the incredible urge to kiss this adorable turtleduck. But, oh, this ain’t his adorable shy and awkward turtleduck he’s looking at. Oh no, this is the sexy and alluring dancer Zuko. Did he say oh no? He meant oh yes!

“You make such a great Kyoshi warrior. I had to use my last resort and use another technique I learned on you. You’re impressive Sokka, and your cocky and confident attitude makes me feel alive when sparring with you. I love your warrior look.” And Zuko’s licking his lips, and his pupils are defiantly dilated, and fuck did he just straddle his hips?

“Ok you two, break it up! Jeez, I can smell the homo hormones out here!” Toph appeared to drag Zuko off of Sokka. Sokka is unsure if Zuko’s letting himself be dragged, or he’s still so entranced by their moment that he doesn’t notice he’s moving. 

Sokka laid on the ground, a dopey grin on his face even when Suki pulled him up, and she was talking about how impressive Zuko held himself against Kyoshi's fighting method. 

“He could definitely be a Kyoshi warrior.” Ugh, yes, please! Zuko would be unstoppable if he learned even more fighting styles! An unstoppable sexy beast who apparently loves it when he dives into his warrior mood. Many people see how he’s quieter, more focused, and intimidating when it’s time to spar or engineering, but Zuko’s obviously loving it and wanting more, shit man his heart and his lower region can’t handle this much sexual tension. Especially since Zuko is being babied by Katara, but his eye is still on Sokka with sparkles in them. His gut twisted with butterflies. 

Ya know when you have a crush on somebody, and when you get to truly know them, you’ll either regret your crush on them or embrace it? Yeah, Sokka feels like this crush is growing into something more the more he interacts with Zuko. He’s excited and determined to find out.

_ appamomo _

_ Posted a pic of Sokka hanging onto Suki, but his attention is on Spirit, who is also staring at Sokka while Katara babies him.  _

_ Find a partner who’ll look at you like Sokka does Spirit and vice versa  _

# _Sokka #thegaang #bluespirit #spirtsexuals #sokkaxspirit #idktheship’sname #what's the ship’s name #??? #doesn't this look like that meme format of the guy looking at the girl walking by and the one beside him looking at him disgusted???_

_ 5,420 notes _

_ — _

_ thirstyasfthot _

_ Posted gifs of Blue Spirit. One panel is him simply vibing while fanning himself, one leg over another. Another is him hitting that perfectly calculated split. Another gif is Appa thumping into Spirit’s chest on purpose, and Spirit giving Appa good boy pets while Momo chatter away on his head.  _

_ BE PATIENT WITH ME! I HAVE MORE TO COME _

_ #thegaang #sokka #Bluespirit #spiritsexuals  _

_ 6,696 notes _

_ — _

_ bluespirit’stoes _

_ I’m just going to say this now. Please do not ship Sokka and Spirit together. They’re actually real people and it’s weird. Besides, I don’t really see what’s the hype about. _

_ #sokka #thegaang #bluespirit #likecanyounot #fujoshisalwaysmakeshitgay _

_ — _

_ dorkybi reblogged  _

_ Blue Spirit is so famous that we finally have people forcing their opinions in the tumblr fandom now. 🤧 We live in a society. _

_ — _

_ noodlesarecool reblogged _

_ I don’t listen to a person with a hentai anime pic as their pfp. Anyways, chile, what y’all want from the store? _

_ — _

_ gayaesthetic reblogged _

_ Can I get some boneless pineapple pizza, please? _

_ — _

_ weiwuxian reblogged _

I _have an_ **_extreme_ ** _ urge for some milk. I’m lactose intolerant but mind yo damn business.  _

_ — _

_ lanwangji reblogged _

_ @spirit’sgaydaoswords you see the problem? _

_ — _

_ spirit’sgaydaoswords reblogged _

_ I can respect you about the shipping, but chile you must be in denial and didn’t truly pay attention to Sokka/Spirit’s fight if you don’t see the chemistry there. Sadly, I do not educate clowns, so for anyone who wants to see their chemistry, my detailed analysis is coming soon! Not only will it be about Sokka and Spirit, but Spirit’s time with each member of the Gaang, and the gathered intel of Spirit we learned from today’s stream!  _

_ Stay tuned! _

_ 12,687 notes _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be just snippets of YouTube moment, but I went overboard.
> 
> I also went overboard on the next chapter. Next up is BoomerGaang Unsolved Ft. Blue Spirit!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BoomerGaang Unsolved Ft. Blue Spirit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all for the comments 🥺. Second, I’ve been wanting to create Buzzfeed Unsolved but as the Gaang ever since the beginning of this fic. 
> 
> Beware that the story might get a little dark, and Toph and Sokka curses a lot!

Sokka and Toph are vibing on comfy chairs behind a dark-wood table, casually chatting up a storm, completely unbothered, nor is the Gaang handling the cameras, lighting, and audio. Zuko is watching the others prepare the video, completely amazed at what’s going to happen before him. 

The skeleton wearing a detective outfit in the near corner, Bigfoot chilling beside an obvious fake head with a fake melon on top of it, a messy board with papers, notes, and cursed pictures of the Gaang pinned with red bulletin pins and a string connecting to them all, a glowing disco ball hanging on the ceiling. Zuko is completely in fan-mode!

He’s about to feature in a BoomerGaang Unsolved episode! Out of all the categories Sokka and the crew produced in, Zuko loves the debate and discussions of whether ghosts, demons, and spirits are real. Toph and Sokka are the main two people in the group who believe it’s bullshit, but Sokka loves diving into some supernatural history, and Toph loves to be entertained and travel to haunted places. Toph and Sokka’s bickering and bonding throughout the episodes are what make their shows of Unsolved Supernatural and Crime extremely popular. A reason why Zuko likes it is that it shows how well intelligent Sokka is when researching a certain investigation with full evidence and witnesses, and how Sokka’s brain cells instantly switch off when they arrive at the haunted place and goof off with Toph. 

Zuko giggled when he remembered a fan posting a meme of Sokka. ‘Get you a man who can do both.’ On the left showed a sexy Sokka in formal attire in a what seemed to be at a business gala, and the right showed him wearing a Momo onesie with bed head hair while he stood at the doorway telling Katara, “Aang said it’s my turn to play on the computer.” Zuko remembered watching Katara’s live stream of her explaining the culture of her home tribe when Sokka kicked the door open. Zuko almost coughed out a gut from laughing so hard when Katara and Sokka started to fight, hands swatting at each other for dominance of the computer. 

Yup, that basically summarized Sokka. An extremely attractive and intelligent man who is featured in several engineering projects, but can be a literal memeful and annoying nerd with no brain cells in a second, and everyone loves him or is jealous of his friendly and charming personality. Zuko looks up to Sokka for gaining so many networks by just a flow of words and presenting his skills. Ugh, real hot boy shit. 

The long-haired man startled in his seat when Katara screeched for the two on set to get ready. Sokka and Toph got in position. Then sharp blue eyes met gold, one of the blue closing to form a sneaky wink and a pink tongue playfully stuck out at him. Just as fast as Sokka made that face, his expression went back to neutral, staring at the camera lens as Katara loudly counted down.

Zuko is too much in fangirl mode to bristle at Sokka’s obvious teasing. Hm, would he even pout and stomp his feet if Sokka is the one teasing him? Nah, he definitely wouldn’t. He’s more likely to blush at the dark-skinned man and play hard to get it, which is actually very hard for Zuko to try not to give in to Sokka’s adorable or smoking hot teasing. It’s hard not to give in when Sokka is wearing a black tight-fitting sweater, snuggly in the midst of Spring, the same watch he wore when he arrived at the tea shop, and his rectangular reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

Sokka never ceases to surprise him with his hair. No longer in his usual long wolf tail, but flowing freely while free strands are pinned up and away from his face. When Zuko asked the delicious man about the certain hairstyle, Sokka rubbed the back of his neck and flusteredly answered, “One time you mentioned how you liked my man bun. I wanted to start switching it up.” Zuko had to bury his face in Appa’s fur to cover up his overwhelmed and needy whines. After texting Ming and Jin about the scene, they declared him an absolute needy bottom and sub, and Zuko just going to act like he didn’t see that message appear before his eyes. 

Anyways, if his blush isn’t obvious before, it is now thanks to his thoughts. He shook them off and paid attention to Sokka inhaling and exhaling to greet the camera. 

“Hello everyone! Welcome to BoomerGaang Unsolved, and we are here to determine…” he dramatically smiled at the camera.

“Are ghosts real.” The camera panned onto Toph shaking her head at the ridiculous statement. Zuko awed at the iconic moment. Ever since the beginning of the Unsolved Supernatural series, Toph would always shake her head at the bullshit statement Sokka always repeated in every opening episode. 

“This episode and story is quite juicy.” 

Toph’s grey eyes widened with her fake enthusiastic voice ringing out, “Oh goodie! Tell me, Sokka, what type of nonsense are you making me hear this time?”

Sokka gasped. “Excuse you! A special guest is featured and is quite great friends with the ghost we would be covering today! Do not be disrespectful! Oh, Blue Spirit!” Sokka sing-song like he is trying to attract a bird.

Oh! That’s Zuko’s cue! He walked onto the set and plopped on the seat in between Toph and Sokka. Holy shit he’s on the set! Sokka twisted around to face him. Toph turned also, but only to be involved with Sokka’s questioning.

“How are you doing today, Blue Spirit? I see you’re...quite the fan.” Zuko blushed at Sokka’s amused grin and Toph’s snorting. Yes, Zuko is a fucking proud fan of this series! He’s wearing a long-sleeved black and white shirt to keep the chills away from his arms, with a merch shirt of Chibi Toph and Sokka with the series name labeled in cursive underneath their faces. Ripped up black jeans ends at his ankles where he’s wearing white socks with black converses. Zuko was totally against Mai and Ty Lee dressing him up like a tiktok eboy, until they busted out the amount of makeup. He is now in front of the camera with his pale face dusted with pink blush, slight dots to represent freckles, black glittery lipstick, and a sharp winged eye. The two wanted to be experimental, so his hair is braided up as space buns laying on top of his head, bang still over his left eye. Yes, Zuko is the cliche tik tok goth eboy/egirl aesthetic. It’s Mai’s style and he definitely loves it. 

Zuko wrapped his arms together, crossing his leg over another with pride. 

“Yes, I am quite a cultured spirit! I didn’t know I had a certain dress code to be allowed here! I thought I was a special guest to talk about a good friend of mine!” Sokka hummed and raised a nice eyebrow at him. Zuko knew a teasing smile is born to appear on his attractive face, but Sokka turned back to the camera. 

“Alright everyone, let’s settle down and get to business.” He reached to the ground to pick up and slam a manila folder on the top. No one said anything if they heard Zuko gasp with excitement. No one except Toph, who groaned and turned back at Zuko.

“Spirit, do not be amazed at the foolishness soon to be revealed in that folder.” She deadpanned. Sokka intervenes before Zuko could reply. 

“Hey! Don’t call his friend’s backstory foolishness! Spirit, tell her where she can shove her grapes!” 

Zuko titled his head to the side in confusion. Where else does grapes go besides the fridge?

“In the fr-OOH OH! IN HER BUTT!” He remembered Sokka having to explain the joke to him when he failed the first time Sokka brought it up against Katara in the group chat. But now, he is a cultured memeful boy studying under the eye of the legendary meme lord Sokka; he is bound not to disappoint. 

“BOOYAAH!” Zuko is dragged into a victorious hug, and he laughs at the playful banter between Toph and them. Toph could definitely win against the two of them, but she didn’t want to waste any brain cells on the two imbeciles.

“Whatever, indulge me.” They settled in. Finally, Sokka opened his folder and began the brief description. 

  
  


“It all started back in the 1700s when the countries were at war, and the pentapus disease was rampant. T-“

“Wait wait wait. Wait a damn minute.” Sokka huffed, annoyed at being interrupted, and Zuko giggled. Toph pointed an accusing finger at Sokka with a look of disbelief.

“So you’re telling me those cute and cuddly pentapus are actually deadly?”

“Well, the reason why people got sick with the Pentapox was because fancy people decided they wanted to eat the creatures. Pentapus just so happened to be very poisonous, and gave grave symptoms which are contagious! The rich people been warned, but they said fuck it, and they got sick.” 

Toph shrugged like the unbothered queen she is. “Ya know, if rich people want to be ignorant, let them be the clowns they are. It ees what it ees.”

“Pentapus rights! Don’t harm animals in their natural environment!” Zuko felt it is necessary to include that statement before anyone thinks the pentapus creatures deserved to be hurt when they were probably afraid of being captured. Toph and Sokka agreed to his statement with a, “Periodt,” and a, “He snapped. He said what he said. Y’all better listen to our beautiful King!” After the two complimenting Zuko like a bat out of hell, Sokka resumed to explain the content of this episode.

“There was a hospital built for the sick, wounded, mentally ill, and the orphanage-“

“WHAT THE SHIT!” It’s Zuko who interrupted this time, and Sokka couldn’t blame it after revealing such big information. 

“Yea, apparently the hospital had those sick from the Pentapus, wounded from fighting in war, those who were considered crazy, and poor kids who didn’t have a home.” 

When moments like this occur, Zuko is quick to flash in anger for these poor human beings. Except, his eye caught Toph fisting her pants, and he’s reminded of her rough childhood. Her running away from her strict parents in her preteen years and never seeing them since. Zuko’s quick temper dissolved like sugar in tea, rather being comforting and there for Toph than yelling about something in the past. He intertwined his hand with hers, and he smiled when she tightly held his. He turned his attention back to Sokka, who saw the arrangement and has a small and sorrowful smile on his face.

“That’s...unfortunate. Please continue.”

“It was claimed thousands of patients were issued into the hospital every week. It was known at least five-hundred thousand patients were in the hospital, which was way above the hospital’s management and equipment. Many died from their wounds, diseases, or lack of treatment and or care in basic needs.” 

Sokka stopped to give the two a chance to say something, but the two remained quiet for him to continue.

“After all this death and sorrow, there was one specific woman who brought light to the hospital. Yu Haruki was a nurse who attended every section of the hospital. She was often noticed in the area where the kids settled, entertaining them by reading books and such. It’s evidence here that a nurse remembered the young nurse reading a book to the kids about a spirit who came to a fishing village and brought food and happiness to the sad little village. The spirit is a ghostly pale figure wearing a white flawless dress like a Goddess. Curly and flowing obsidian hair to the end of her back with a white bamboo hat settled on top. What attracted the children was her spiritual red markings. Why? I don’t know, I guess they were cool looking, but she is named The Painted Lady.” Sokka shrugged. 

Toph rolled her eyes. “Way to kill the mood, Snoozles.” Zuko’s face filled with interest and awe of the summary made Sokka’s quick temper at Toph simmer down and go back to reading. Who knew Zuko is such a fanboy with this type of stuff. Not that he’s complaining. If this makes Zuko happy, then he would happily do more Unsolved episodes for him.

“Days after that, everyone who saw Yu witnessed her dressed as The Painted Lady entertaining the kids and the patients. Everything seemed fine for a while in the hospital, everyone was mesmerized and enjoyed Yu’s company, either as herself or The Painted Lady. Word of her spread and a group of men from enemy land invaded the hospital, their leader determined to accompany the beautiful lady dressed as the spirit. Witnesses say Yu refused to give the man any attention, and the man was not pleased. They were stricken with fear when she was dragged off somewhere, her screams of refusal being loud and clear in the echoey halls until they heard nothing but silence. Late at night, this commotion happened, so there were only a few witnesses, but many woken at her screams of terror and went in a frantic search to find her. When they did, the men were already gone, and her lifeless corpse hung in the basement with her white dress tattered and covered with blotches of blood. After that, many hear screams late at night. Children giggle and smile at nothing beside them. Patients greet her like she is there to nurse them. Today we focus on Yu Haruki: The Painted Lady at the abandoned hospital.” 

The camera panned onto Sokka closing his folder just as a dramatic howling noise issue to the transition of the hospital. Surrounded by trees with a muddy lake at the near side, the hospital stands today completely torn down. 

The scene snaps to the trio facing the building with dramatic effect. They’re classed with full camera gear, audio mic strapped on their chest, flashlights, and selfie sticks to carry their cameras. They look highly professional and serious.

“Hey Hospital! The ghoul boys are here! I better see some action in there baby!” The professional atmosphere is completely ruined. Zuko is still entranced that he’s doing this with his idols! To be upfront and personal with the two delivering sick jokes and trying to discover any ghosty ghosts, spirits, and demons. 

“You ready for this, Spirit?” Toph asked, and Zuko eagerly nodded his head like an overly excited dragon.

“I’m ready to tape any horny bois lurking in the shadows.” 

The crewman, Toph, and Sokka snickered at the comment. Some even blushed, but that’s a discussion for later.

“Horny bois?” Sokka snickered, and Zuko didn’t feel any embarrassment nor awkwardness since he made Sokka laugh. It’s actually an accomplishment that he made several people laugh without trying hard!

“Yes! Demons have horns! Horny bois! Also, I don’t want any judgment from the man wearing socks and crocs on this occasion. Oh, I thought a bitch said something. It’s the crocs for me.” 

“Awe fuck, he’s wearing the fucking crocs is he!” Toph groaned, already knowing Sokka is showing off his rainbow-colored crocs. Zuko agreed with Toph, but secretly he kind of digs the crocs Sokka usually wear in the series. Not because they’re crocs, fuck no, but because Sokka is just a dorky comedic genius. Can you imagine seeing a handsome dark-skinned man with hair nicely up-keep, a dazzling smile making his eyes a bit brighter, a jean jacket, tight sweater, and pants giving us justice, and boom. Rainbow crocs with white socks any teenage boy has owned over a lifetime. Except for Zuko, because he’s gay and has a personality with his cute Love Amongst the Dragons based socks. What can he say, the gays are winning and are extremely cultured. 

Sokka has finished chuckling to seductively shake his head at Zuko. He tilted his chin upwards to address Zuko, and...that gesture was hot as hell.

“You’re funny, Spirit. You know that right, babe?” Holy shit. He did not just call him babe after he openly roasted him for wearing crocs. Even after that, he still compliments him and gives him a dazzling and dopey smile. 

Zuko coughed and flusteredly looked at his freshly painted nails. (The color gold looks kinda neat on his manicured nails. He’ll have to thank Suki and Katara for hooking him up.) 

“Uhm, thanks. Your crocs are cool...I guess.” 

“I knew you secretly like my crocs! Remind me to give you a good hug after this! Now, let’s get to business. Spirit, what all do you know about this type of thing?”

Zuko didn’t expect to be promised a hug by his very attractive good friend to be asked for his knowledge about the paranormal. 

“Uhm, from the bad cheesy horror movies I watched, it’s best to mind your business, stay away from houses that live far away from society, and leave immediately once you hear or see something…” He cringed at himself for how his reasoning went against what they’re about to do. Ignoring all the clear signs of this hospital being possibly haunted and checking out every nook and cranny, but Toph and Sokka nodded at him.

“Ah yes, I see. A man of culture.” 

“He knows his stuff. Great to know he wouldn’t die in a movie like those stupid bitches falling over nothing. I can run better than them, and I’m blind!” 

“Understandable, Toph. We shall discuss your hate of scary movies in another video. For now let’s get jiggy with these ghosts.”

Zuko snickered. “Jiggy with the ghosts?” 

“It's a slang Aang told me. Ya know, he used to live at a temple... where it's all types of spirits and such. They’re quite hip with the spirits.” The main camera switched from a shrugging Sokka who still doesn’t believe in paranormal, to Aang giving the camera a thumbs up. 

“I’m going to act like you didn’t just say ‘hip’ in that sentence.” Toph started moving towards the entrance, except she is facing the other way. Zuko casually turned her around to face the building, and Toph openly said how he is promoted to being her holding-hands buddy. Sorry, Sokka bro. 

The scene escalates to them cruising through the halls of the first floor. The first floor is massive since it’s been the ground for the rich people who've been diseased with the Pentapox. They were easily given access for health while others had to be taken up flights of stairs and settled onto less fortunate floors. 

Sokka led them to one of the rooms, and they were quite shocked to see how highly decorated and classy it is. They didn’t expect to see an actual bed with what looks to be considered expensive covers from centuries ago, a circular rug that lost its fluff and colorful patterns, now dull and scrappy underneath their feet. What caught Zuko’s eye is the large window showing the full moon, and the murky lake. It’s kind of a nice scenery to wake up to if you ignore the dirty lake. 

“This room belongs to Goff Zalora, and honestly, fuck this dude, bruh. This bastard didn’t give a fuck about anyone but himself, even before he was admitted to the hospital. He was a greedy bastard. He was disrespectful to the nurses and doctors. He flaunted his wealth as you can see in this room, and he had this massive window because he wanted to watch the workers throw the dead bodies in the lake. That’s why the lake has a brown dirty color.” Welp, that totally took away Zuko’s innocence towards the window. Toph snarled like a gremlin with fists raised.

“Dude, what the fuck! Fuck you Guff, with your stupid ass name! I’ll beat your ass if you were still alive!” She’s sending the air the middle fingers, making Sokka snort. He sorted through his bag and pulled out a little rectangular box. Zuko’s eyes widened when he realized what the mechanism is. 

“Toph, we can talk to him now if you want.”

“Ugh, not the fucking spirit box.” She turned to Zuko with a pained look. 

“That shit’s loud as fuck. Cover your ears, dude.” He nodded and both of them covered their ears while Sokka turned it on. The booming crackly sound rang throughout the room, and Toph dramatically screamed. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and introduced himself to the station.

“Hello. I’m Sokka. This is Toph and Spirit, and we’re here to speak to Goff Zalora. We’ll try to be respectful, but no promises.” 

“I’M NOT PROMISING SHIT! FUCK, YOU BAS-“

“eezburgaar.” They settled in quietness to look at the spirit box. Zuko stared at in disbelief. Did this bitch just say what he thought he said? He looked up to see Sokka wheezing his ass off.

“Cheeseburger.” He whimpered, and the sight of him keeled over laughing made Toph and Zuko laugh along with him. The crewmen let out a few chuckles.

“Aren’t you a little too classy to be eating cheeseburgers? Since you wanted to eat an innocent species, you dick!” 

Zuko’s huffing to ask his question, a hand on Sokka’s shoulder to keep himself upright. 

“Did they even have burgers during that century?” Sokka and Toph thought about it. 

“Sokka, does your fancy research say anything about cheeseburgers during the time?”

“No, unless we’re speaking to a ghost in the future. Oh mighty ghost, please give us knowledge!” Sokka is definitely being a little shit towards this ghost, but if it is the bastard ghost they spoke of, then Zuko is too unbothered to care about being respectful. 

“Spa-ghet.”

“Spaghetti? How the hell does this ghost know this type of food?” This entire moment is confusing to Zuko while the others are still laughing about the hungry ghost. 

Sokka wiped a tear from his eye. “Alright, I’m turning the spirit box off. I would say that you can join along Goff, but I’ll be fucking lying. Fuck you! I hope you know that nine times out of ten, your body was probably dumped in that lake when you died!”

“Holy shit, bro. That’s harsh.” Zuko gasped, but he still favored a pissed off Sokka over some rich ass snob, so his comment didn’t have much tone in it. He only received Sokka’s tongue sticking out at him as he turned the box off and stashed it in his bag. The crewmen backed up to let the three leave the medical room. 

“Next up, we’re off to the basement where The Painted Lady is last seen.” Sokka’s large hand grabbed onto Zuko’s, and Zuko grabbed onto Toph’s, walking together in line, going through silent halls and stepping down creaking steps into the huge basement. 

It is centuries old of materials and supplies, toys, and other dusty stuff cluttered and abandoned. The main thing that caught their eye is the noose still hanging on the rusty pipe. If they look closer, they can see the dried blood on it. Zuko pouted when Sokka let go of his hand to dig into his bag again. This time he pulled out a board with the alphabet on it.

“What the shit. Is that a Ouija board?”

“Damn right it is, Spirit! We’re going to try and contact her, so let’s get settled.” He laid the board on the floor, and chucked off his jacket to place it on the dirty floor. 

“For you, my king.” Oh! Zuko didn’t expect Sokka to be such a gentleman and let him dirty his jacket. It’s certainly unexpected, but makes Zuko appreciate the offer all the more. A crew person gave Toph their jacket, and they settled on the floor surrounding the board, underneath the noose. 

“Now, has anyone of you tried it before?”

“My sister and friends tried to get me to play when I was younger, but I cried and passed out.” 

Silence. 

Zuko squirmed. They really love making him feel even more awkward.

“N-no I don’t know how to play!”

“Me either.”

“Well, guess we’re going to have to look up how to play.” Sokka pulled out his phone and started typing away, fussing at Toph when she started roasting him.

“How are you going to bring a Ouija board, but you don’t even know how to play?”

“Shut up, I never bothered playing with it since I don’t believe in this crap. Oh! Ok, so this is what wikihow says...” Zuko raised a questioning eyebrow at Sokka, as if to say, “Really? Of all website sources you chose wikihow that show stupid demonstrations?” No matter how many moments Sokka lacks a brain cell, Zuko can’t help but be attracted to his dorky side. Being with Sokka makes him feel more comfortable and calm than scared in an old hospital. In addition, Sokka is born a natural leader, so Zuko trusts him with this. 

“This isn’t what I remember in the movies, but wikihow say we should give them an offering or snack. Anyone have any snacks for the wonderful lady?” Everyone shook their head except Zuko, who dug into his pocket and pulled out buns wrapped up in plastic. 

“These are the red bean buns you said you always wanted to try. I was going to wait afterward, but it’s okay for The Painted Lady to have some.” He mumbled to Sokka, but he’s sure everyone heard his confession. Sokka looked like he’s about to blow a gasket. 

“Any other snacks to offer? Those are my buns Spirit made himself, and I would die for them!” He pouted when no one offered a new suggestion. Zuko felt warm inside for Sokka being so possessive over his desserts. Sokka been so eager to come to the Jasmine Dragon just to watch him bake or join along, clumsily whisking the ingredients, screaming at how easily he can fit at least six donut holes in his mouth, and a bunch of other wholesome scenarios leaving Zuko making tons of sweets just for Sokka. Clearly he spoiled him too much, but he’s a cute man; Zuko couldn’t help himself. 

“Fine. Everyone must put their hands on the white piece.” They did so. Sokka cleared his throat to speak to the open air. 

“Hello to all ghosts, spirits, or demons! We’re here to speak to The Painted Lady. We’re friendly! Look, we even have a treat way beyond your time!” He opened the plastic to pop a bun in his mouth. Toph gave him a deadpan stare, and he nonchalantly shrugged.

“I’m teaching her how to eat, chew, and swallow.”

“Whatever you possessive walrus yak. Anyways, this is for the men who hurt The Painted Lady with cha big fat ass cocksu-“

“TOPH ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US DEMONETIZED?” 

“Shut up dipshit, we’ve been cursing since we were outside this shithole. We have some ghosts talking about cheeseburgers and spaghetti, and I don’t feel shit moving on this toy game!” Zuko could tell Toph is clearly fed up. She is usually impatient during certain episodes, but it’s quite early for her to already be snappy and have no fucks to give. 

“DEMONS! YOU COCKSUCKERS, ANSWER ME! GIVE ME A SIGN THAT YOU’RE REAL!”

**SQUAAAAAAAAAAAK**

“OH SHIT! OH FUCK, WE GOTTA BLAST!” Sokka screeched, grabbing his bag, yanking Toph onto his shoulder and dashing up the stairs to the front entrance of the hospital. He didn’t stop his quick steps until they were outside underneath the moon and surrounded by the trees. He let a rampaging Toph down to gather his breath. Calming down, he looks around to make sure everyone is safe and sound. All the crewmen, check, Aang, check, Toph, check, Zu-

“WE LEFT FUCKING SPIRIT!” He screamed in Toph’s face.

“THAT’S WHY I WAS BEATING YOUR BACK, DIPSHIT! SPIRIT DIDN’T MOVE A MUSCLE!” Sokka is already dashing back to the hospital, letting out a high pitch, “SPIRIIIIIIT!”

The camera one of the crew dropped laid on the basement floor, recording a male chilling underneath the noose. It captured him scratching his cheek nervously and looking around.

“Hey there demons, it’s me, ya boi. I guess it’s just me and you guys. To the men, totally wasn’t cool of you. When a woman says no, she means no, you dickheads. Yu, sweetie, I’m sorry you went through this because of a man’s injured pride and ego. Just know that you’re very much appreciated, and I hope you’re resting well.” He quieted as if waiting for any reaction around him. When he received none, he continued. 

“You’re allowed to have these buns. I’m happy for more people to enjoy my baking. I didn’t realize how appreciated they are until Sokka gave me puppy eyes for more. You know, Sokka, the man who was just here sitting in front of me? He was wearing a sweater that looks really good on him? He was also wearing crocs, and I know it’s quite disgusting, but I secretly like him wearing them.” 

The camera captured the plastic wrap of beans slightly moving. The male is too distracted chatting to notice the small movement.

“I’m a huge fan of the Gaang and Sokka, so I’m very glad I got in contact with them. The unsolved series is my favorite because of Sokka really. He’s a very interesting man, and I’m glad I’m featured in this video with him. To be real with you Yu, I’m a bit scared of this whole paranormal stuff, but being with Sokka makes me feel a lot better. I’m not sure what it is, but he makes me feel safe being around his presence. His laughter, swears, sense of direction, quirkinesses; he’s amazing.” He started twirling a piece of hair from his bang, deep in conversation about Sokka’s intelligence. A doll nearby flopped over. He didn’t notice.

“He’s a very good fighter! We spar all the time, and he’s naturally skilled with his space sword! One time, we switched weapons, and I tried so hard no to fanboy when I carried his boomerang! Sokka is a huge bag of emotions, and he was bragging nonstop about carrying my swords and taking pictures with them. He treats them like it’s a holy artifact, but I’m the same with his boomerang! 

I learned those great in math and strategic planning are superior to the boomerang, and I was so surprised, yet totally not when it comes to Sokka! Do I even have to explain why I wasn’t surprised? He’s a logical genius! He’s a quick thinker and it’s fantastic to watch him spar! You should hear about his home tribe! Oh, it’s you!”

The camera recorded the man turning his head to a plump fluffy white bird appearing in the scene. It jumped from one spot to another, stopping to rest on Zuko’s plush thigh. The screeching bird. That’s the literal name of the type of bird species. They are usually located in swampy areas, which kind of makes sense based on this dreary location. Often they are mean and picky little fatties and let out a mighty screech to scare away predators. Zuko’s surprised the bird isn’t scared of his presence and came to him. Then again, he realized at a young age how animals always flocked to him, so this is just another prime example.

“I knew it was you when I heard your scary screech, almost blew my eardrums out.” He scratched the chirping bird with his forefinger, oblivious to a ghostly figure behind him. A gentle smile settled on his face when the bird stared at him, or behind him? He isn’t sure.

“Welcome to the club, Fluffy Cuddly the Terrorizer, will you like to learn about Sokka?” The camera focused on the ghostly feminine figure quickly vanishing as a deep and playful voice rang out.

“What about me?” Zuko made sure to stop his flinch, so he wouldn't startle Fluffy Cuddly into hurting his eardrums, especially with his hearing aid. Sokka stood at the bottom of the steps, arms crossed over another with a small smile looking at him. Zuko could see the sweat beading on his forehead, and his nicely toned chest rising and falling a little faster than normal. Zuko wondered, ‘Did Sokka run back in fear something happened to him? He really cares that much about me?’

He blushed, instantly embarrassed that he is so close in getting caught admiring Sokka. He shook his head and presented the bird resting on his palms to Sokka.

“This is Fluffy Cuddly the Terrorizer, he’s the one who made the noise.” Sokka looked at the bird and started laughing.

“We ran away from the screeching bird? Whew chile, that thing almost gave me a heart attack! Had me speaking in my tribe’s language out of fear!” He slowly inches closer to the two, not wanting to receive massive eardrums damage a second time. 

“Did you really call him Fluffy Cuddly the Terrorizer?” Zuko shyly nodded, letting the bird plop on the ground while Sokka helped him up with a hand. Zuko smushed into Sokka’s chest, innocently looking up into his eyes and seeing...yearning and amazement? His right hand clutched onto Sokka’s sweater, and he could feel the other’s heartbeat growing rapidly. It made butterflies stumble around in his stomach. 

“You were talking about me huh? Just can’t get enough of me, you’re adorable, Spirit.” His face is mere inches from Zuko’s, and he could feel his breath on his lips. He clutched the sweater even tighter, overwhelmed by Sokka’s existence to react to what’s happening. Their lips are so close. If one of them moved just a bit closer...they...would...surely...k-

**Bang!**

Zuko flinched even closer to Sokka’s chest, looking around to see what was the cause of the noise. Sokka chuckled, hands casually wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t worry babe. I think it was just a box falling off something. Come on, let’s get out of here, I got you, you don’t need to be afraid when I’m here.” And that smile. Gosh his bright dazzling smile reassured him and melted his anxiety away. This is exactly what he was telling Yu, feeling so protected when near the handsome man, currently up against the strong body. He feels safe. 

The camera caught Spirit whining when Sokka pulled away to pick up the jackets, the board, and walked towards the camera for the view to get jumbled for a second. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Sokka reaches out his hand, and Zuko intertwines theirs together. They walked up the stairs and out, the treats of buns somehow laying near the corner. 

10 millions views 10 millions comments 

9 million likes 1k dislikes

—

_ sokkaspiritredbun _

_ I’m back on my bullshit once again because the Gaang, Sokka, and Spirit won’t stop giving us so much content! The recent BoomerGaang Unsolved episode is a legit masterpiece and truly blessed my soul. While I can go on about the obvious humor, and Toph and Sokka trying to be demonetized, it’s better to focus on the new info of Spirit, and his relationship with Sokka! _

  * _In this episode, if you paid attention clearly, you can see Spirit is wearing a hearing aid on his left ear, and said ear is tinged with red and scarred. This is the first time we ever saw anything on his left side. It makes me wonder if Spirit has a physical condition or something that happened to him we don’t know about. Not to say he’s forced to tell us anything, there are boundaries between youtube life and personal life, but I just hope he’s okay._



  * _Spirit reveals he has a sister, so I wonder if the woman who always spar with Spirit in his videos with the mask is the one he was referring to??_



  * _Spirit is an extreme fanboy of the Gaang, and he admitted this series is his favorite. This tells us he most definitely binge-watch their content. I mean, look at that Chibi Sokka and Toph shirt, that shirt was created when they were around S1!_



  * _We learn how ironic it is that Sokka has a massive crush on the adorable Spirit who is his huge fan! I believe only the cultured subscribers understand Sokka as more than the sarcastic funny guy, and Spirit definitely explains it when talking to Yu._



  * _Speaking of Spirit talking about Sokka, DID YOU GUYS HEAR THE ADMIRATION IN THAT SOFT HUSKY ANGELIC VOICE? I LITERALLY CAN NOT! NOT SPIRIT SHOWING HIS EMOTIONS 😩_



  * _IN ADDITION, I KNOW YALL SEEN THE BAG OF BUNS MOVING, THE DOLL FALLING, THE BOX, THE FUCKING PAINTED LADY BEHIND SPIRIT!? IT MAKES ME WONDER IF SPIRIT’S OBVIOUS ATTRACTION TOWARDS SOKKA MADE YU INTERESTED TO LEARN MORE??? THIS IS THE MOST PARANORMAL WE EVER SAW IN THE LATEST TWO SEASONS!!_



  * _We learn that Spirit bakes for a living, and he’s hella fucking amazing since Sokka would literally throw hands to keep the treats Spirit made SPECIFICALLY FOR HIM! I AM DECEASED!_



  * _IMPORTANT: SPIRIT IS SNOW WHITE! HE LOVES ANIMALS, AND ANIMALS LOVE HIM BACK! HE IS OUR BABY TURTLEDUCK AND PENTAPUS RIGHTS! It’s fascinating he knew it was the screeching bird and wasn’t scared, just cautious to not frighten the plump boi._



  * _Toph promoting Spirit to holding-hands buddy...I love it. It’s amazing, it’s powerful, I Stan this behavior._



  * _Spirit with his goth eboy/egirl tiktok aesthetic outfit: ALEXIA, PLAY ‘EMO BOY’ AND ‘LITERAL LEGEND’ BY AYESHA EROTICA_



  * _COME ON FUCK ME EMO BOY COME ON FUCK ME EMO BOY!_



  * _SPIRIT’S A LITER LITER LITER LITER LITER LITERAL LEGEND_



  * _ICON ICON I I ICON ICON CON!_



  * _Now to the best part: Sokka and Zuko. There are subtle hints throughout the forty-minute video. Sokka casually calls Spirit babe, and Spirit being okay with it. Sokka laughing at Spirit’s awkward jokes/remarks._



  * _There is a lot of hand-holding in the video fellas. Like whew boi that’s a bit too sexy_



  * _Sokka: but what if we hold hands and walk through the abandoned supposedly haunted hospital together underneath the moonlight 😳 haha jk...unless 👀😳👉👈???_



  * _Sokka letting Spirit sit on his jacket is equivalent to putting a nice jacket over a puddle of water for your lady or bro to walk over. Very smooth, Sokka. No wonder he’s a ladies’ (and men’s) man._



  * _Sokka and Spirit totally had a nice gay moment just like during the Kyoshi Day live stream. Gosh, they were so close and personal it felt like I was intruding on their intimacy, but I couldn’t look away like their chemistry is so real. I think if that ghost didn’t push the box over, they would’ve kissed which is cute but like come on guys??? In an old ass nasty hospital of all things?_



_ I’m literally writing this at three a.m., and I’m breaking down. I had to post this before I pass out and forget everything to type. Please tell me if I missed anything else! _

_ #gaang #sokka #bluespirit #hornybois #its ya boi #pentapus rights #fuck Goff #sokka x Blue Spirit #boomergaang unsolved #R18 #spiritsexual _

_ 900,672 notes _

_ — _

_ toph’stoes _

_ TOPH SAID EAT THE RICH AND I CAN'T HELP BUT STAN!!  _

_ # aye fuck Goff #eezburger head ass #gaang #sokka #blue Spirit #boomergaang unsolved #blindbandit _

_ 1,245 notes _

_ — _

_ ashidomyburritos _

_ No one _

_ Absolutely no one _

_ The poor ghost: Cheeseburger and spaghetti, please _

_ Sokka and Toph and Spirit: *dying of laughter* _

_ The poor ghost: ),; damn well guess I’ll die in embarrassment then fuck me haha _

_ 4,186 notes _

_ #boomergang unsolved #sokka #blue Spirit #fuck Goff #someone feed this innocent ghost bruh #THEY’RE FUCKING STARVING #it do be like that sometimes though _

_ — _

_ cheesynips  _

_ Posted several pictures and gifs of Toph and Sokka screaming, cursing, and being gremlins while a confused and awkward Spirit is in the background sparkling.  _

_ Spirit is really Sparkles 😩 I haven’t seen an aangy Toph in so long. Reminds me of how terrifying she is. I love her. Thank you, Toph for wanting to go back and grab Spirit. Real hot girl shit. Never forget Toph calling those brutes cocksuckers 🧚♀️💅💕✨ Toph addressing those brutes is equivalent to the, “This for Rachel with cho-“... _

_ #boomergaang unsolved #toph #blindbandit #fuck goff #how was the video not demonetized yet??? _

_ 5,384 notes _

_ — _

_ spirit’sthickthighs _

_ It is confirmed that Spirit is a beautiful and needy sub who craves Sokka’s touch, and Sokka, the affectionate man, is fucking there to deliver! Ok but Sokka’s hands were really close to Spirit’s ass, and I’m looking respectfully, but Spirit really does have cake 😳 thank you to whoever dressed up Spirit for the occasion 😩 I love his tight jeans. If you know why I love them, then you know why 😗✌️ _

_ 3,954 notes _

_ #R18 #boomergaang #don't need minors seeing this n having a heart attack #sokka x spirit #spiritsexual #fuck Goff  _

_ — _

_ spirit’sgaydaoswords reblogged sokkaspiritredbun’s post _

_ Mmf delicious, absolutely perfect, completely balanced, as all things should be. Ugh, the episode is so juicy. Such a romantic comedy. I’m grateful it is trending, the trio deserves the recognition. Spirit baby your space buns are adorable keep being yourself hun. I bet Spirit is casually going to be apart of the Gaang sometime later, and even more sexual tension and pining is going to show between the two.  _

_ Anyways read my new Sokka x Spirit cafe au fanfic on Ao3 same username 😗✌️ thanks bye _

_ 525,489 notes _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Pai Sho Night!
> 
> Also fuck Goff


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pai Sho Night in which Sokka amazes many, especially Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part One of Pai Sho Night because I had to break the chapter up into two. 
> 
> WARNING: Mention of past abuse, discussion of missing people, and suspense. Besides that, I don’t think there’s anything else that could be triggering. Realized I should be more specific when it comes to these things.
> 
> I truly did my best research on trying to understand the gist of Pai Sho, so just bear with me ;0; Reading that shit just made me mad confused.

_ r/mysteriesandtheories _

_ Top Posts  _

_ overthinking_go_brrrrr _

_ I know this has been discussed several times, but I can’t just sit here and wonder what’s going on with the Sozin family. I believe Ozai, the president of Angi Incorporations, is a very suspicious man. Even before he received the role of being the leader of the company, he was, without a doubt, doing some shady things! We all know how weird the family looked at public business galas or interviews. Remember how uncomfortable Ozai’s wife looked whenever she was beside him, or he was close to their children. Ever wondered why their son Zuko looked scared as hell whenever Ozai’s future deals or current allies would be near his presence??  _

_ Searching through all the hidden articles, videos, and pictures of the family, I noticed how protective Zuko is over his little sister Azula.You guys may think it’s normal for an older brother to be overprotective, but the way Zuko has literal fear in his eyes while keeping Azula far away from those businessmen doesn’t sit right with my soul.  _

_ Also, whatever happened to the previous president, Azulon Sozin? Yea yea, the emergency press conference said he passed away from old age, but for a sixty-five-year-old, he looked very healthy and young for his age. In addition to his death, Ozai is instantly clarified as the new president?? Like where’s the oldest son, Iroh Sozin?? It was only Ozai at the press conference. Iroh, Lu Ten, Ursa, Azula, nor Zuko were there, and Ozai acted like nothing was out of sorts! He ignored any type of questions that involved his family, and it’s suspicious! I know it was yeaaars ago, but it makes me think Ozai is more than we think, and he’s sweeping his misdeeds under the rug. My main theories are either he killed his family, or they ran away, but that’s just a theory...a BRAIN THEORY! _

_ ⬆️17.9k Likes 2k Comments  _

_ — _

_ BigFoot’sSimp _

_ I remembered when I was a little child watching the headline news about the Sozin family. The news made it seem like the entire family had died, but that isn’t right because they broadcasted only Azulon’s funeral! I remember my family and I watch the press conference, and my grandparents (bless their hearts) mentioned there is something more to that man (Ozai). I didn’t understand what they meant before, but now as a young adult, I understand. He’s suspicious, and I truly hope the family just ran away, and not perished because it seemed society just accepted the fact and moved on. _

_ ⬆️ 16.2k Likes 1k Comments _

_ — _

_ FloridaMan _

_ So are we not going to address how multiple articles, websites, videos, etc have been shut down, banned, or erased whenever it addressed the companies’ darkest secrets and involvement in sketchy stuff?? I ain’t forget the company’s name on that leaked list of Corrupted Companies 👀👀 _

_ I remember watching one video that got taken down, but it was Ursa and Ozai doing an interview. Ursa did some type of sign-language or Morse code on broad television, and it blew up like wildfire! Someone translated it and it said something like, “Help Me! We are being abused,” and that made me sick to my stomach. If it’s true, it’ll make sense why poor Zuko looked so scared when he’s near Ozai or by corrupted shady bastards. In the end, Ozai held a press conference declining the claims of abusing his family, and everyone accepted it so easily. It just doesn’t sit right with my soul like why wasn’t Ursa there when he announced it?? I realized she no longer has a say in interviews after that; she just sat there as Ozai talked. Pretty suspicious.  _

_ ⬆️ 17.8k 1k Comments _

_ — _

_ Anonymous _

_ It’s best to speak up now, but I used to work at the company as a simple businessman, and it was not pretty let me tell you. People may think Ozai is a gentleman and lucky handsome rich bachelor, but he’s truly the devil. He worked us to the bone with barely any in-between breaks or overtime. We barely received a raise, and if we do, it’s not much, and you’ll be lucky if you did get one!  _

_ Whenever he visited my floor, he was intimidating as fuck, and he knew he was scaring the employees. It’s like he craved our fear or something. One time, it was bring-your-child-to-work-day (like why is that even a thing in that scary company!!), and he brought his daughter Azula. At first, we were skeptical of her, afraid she was like her dad. She had a cunning smile like him, but I saw her eyes, and I knew she was hiding the fear underneath them. That one-hundred percent confirmed something fishy is going on with the family. Like the others mentioned, it makes sense why the family all of a sudden disappeared. I’ll possibly do the same to get away from that bastard! _

_ ⬆️ 15.2k 1k Comments _

_ — _

_ Anonymous  _

_ I used to work at the family’s household as a mere servant, and it was truly bad. Idk how far I should reveal this information, but that household was not a happy one for Ursa, Azula, and Zuko. I fear for my life just for saying that, so I would say this and stop: Ozai runs more than just businesses and monopolies. Ozai craves dominance and power and would do whatever it takes to own those two things, including harming others… _

_ ⬆️ 37.5k likes 10.5k Comments _

_ — _

_ MooooooothMan _

_ Gosh, after reading all these posts, I fear for the family. This is one of the oldest and most popular theories/mysteries we ever discussed. I hope the family, wherever they are, are safe and okay... _

_ ⬆️ 29.k Likes 100 Comments _

  
When it comes to weekdays, everyone is joyful for Friday. The day that begins the weekend of no stress. The day to spend your time after work by having fun and relaxing. Friday is truly a joy, especially since every fourth Friday of the month, The Jasmine Dragon hosts Pai Sho Musical Night! The fourth Friday is always the busiest! Pai Sho became a popular traditional board game in Republic City thanks to The Jasmine Dragon. Uncle Mushu and the older men pulling strategic moves and competitive rounds turned the whole game into a competition of sorts. The special Friday also catches the eye of customers of how much the crew shows out with their outfits. Mushu decided it would be wonderful for his workers to express themselves on Pai Sho Night, to enjoy themselves and have fun along with the customers, so he let them wear whatever type of professional clothing they desire. Customers enjoy not only because of the spread of diversity in culture and creativity but gosh darn it it’s because of Lee! 

He’s always swerving through aisles looking so extravagant in Chinese uniform that the shop always stays bustling! Just like now, as many customers patiently wait for the waiter they specifically asked for to come and take their order. 

Ursa watches her little turtle-duck curse and scrambles around the kitchen, prepping up deserts she is sure aren't listed on any of the current orders. He’s been in the kitchen cooking up a storm before the shop even opened for tonight. (The Jasmine Dragon does not open until five p.m. on Pai Sho Night, so the crew can prepare the lobby for the special occasion.) He arrived early in the shop in the morning, even though Iroh specified he didn’t have to come till later, with a handful of groceries while breathing heavily. He delivered a small tired grunt as a greeting to the crew and made a straight line to the kitchen where he has been ever since, refusing to go out and take orders for picky people. “If they won’t accept any coworker taking their order, then they can wait till eternity!” 

Ursa noticed the different ingredients from different countries and cultures Zuko is using. One plate has a set of puffy macaroons, okay that is what the monks living at the temples on the mountains eat as snacks. A batch of chocolate chip cookies with a tint of green in them. She isn't sure what those are, but Zuko quickly says, “Kale!” made her understand they’re Kale Chocolate-Chip Cookies, snacks the tribal people who live in the arctic cold bake. The next dish she saw is very unfamiliar, and Zuko had to explain what the puff pastries were with a burst of excitement Ursa loves to see on her son’s face. 

“These deserts are Suki’s native homeland treats! Toph also eats these types of pastries with any type of filling! I’ve realized their native land has this type of mineral-looking candy named Jennamite, so I ordered their favorite flavor, melted the candies into liquid, so I could prepare them into a type of filling, and filled the doughy fried bread with their favorite candy!” True to his word, the fluffy golden balls are dusted with sugar powder and other types of edible toppings, with shiny colorful liquid pooling out of a few. 

It clicked for Ursa, and a proud motherly smile formed on her face. His adorable son is making desserts for his newfound friends. Not just any desserts, but sweets that are created from their native homelands. It’s adorable and sickening sweet at how much Zuko cares about his group of friends. It’s the thought that counts of him paying attention and remembering small facts of their culture and interests, and most likely researching the recipes to collect the materials and ingredients. 

Ursa is a busy woman, associated with The White Lotus in leading with several other women who help reform orphanages and help the homeless. However, such a busy lifestyle doesn’t stop her from spending time with her kids, her pride and joy. They were settled in Iroh’s living room as she listened to Azula and Zuko speak about Zuko's new friends. Azula was more than teasing her son while Zuko blushed and spoke in much detail and admiration of his friends. Ursa isn’t blind. She knows about Zuko’s YouTube channel and collaboration with the young adults. They’re quite an interesting group, and her motherly instincts tell her Zuko fits right along. And goodness, did the extreme amount of youtube content only featuring the handsome young man and her son were a sight to see!

When Azula made her watch the BoomerGaang Unsolved featuring her son, she knew her turtle-duck has a full crush on the man named Sokka. If anyone asked her, she thinks Sokka is quite the package! He’s intelligent, a fantastic engineer and strategist (she learned from Azula, which is shocking news!); he’s charming and funny, respectful yet can be cunning. His body is sculpted like a Greek God if Ursa could be any clearer. Sharp cheekbones with dimples when he smiles, his white teeth, crystal blue eyes, nicely pampered hair, and his interesting cultural tattoos, Ursa would give him a one-hundred out of ten for her baby. 

There’s no way she could disapprove of their feelings for each other when it’s so obvious when they’re together! She understands Sokka is a very affectionate man, and while Zuko isn’t into close-contact touches, her son seems to crave Sokka’s touch, and that says something right there. 

Also, if Azula even compliments the man (though she struggle to admit it. Ursa could read her as much as she can read Zuko), then he is most definitely worthy of her son. No doubt about it!

It makes sense why Zuko was in such a hurry to complete these treats, he invited the Gaang to Pai Sho Night! She believes they might be arriving in a few minutes when she hears Zuko’s phone beeping, and him squealing and running to the employee’s room. She followed behind him with a graceful stride, gently smiling at the awestruck workers moving out of her way. She let herself inside the employee’s room, making sure she locked the door, so no one would disturb them. 

She smiled with glee. She’s filled with so much joy seeing Zuko dress professionally for his friends; his tongue sticking out in concentration. Her eyes sparkled at the outfit laid across the loveseat couch, and she’s so glad the women in Zuko’s life taught him a great fashion sense. Because the outfit laying there innocently would do more than impress. It’ll certainly catch eyes, and Ursa has a feeling of who’s eyes Zuko wants to catch. What else can she do but help her turtle-duck! With an esteemed huff, she prepared herself to give Zuko a makeover.

Sokka and the crew giddily entered the fancy tea shop only to be squished by several people in the medium-sized waiting area, a little too small for the huge number of people. Thanks to his tribal genes for being regularly taller than the average human species, Sokka towered over the other customers and easily spotted Jin behind a podium, who noticed him just as fast. He sent a little smile and watched her return one and shuffle away in her adorable cultural outfit. When Zuko mentioned how busy Pai Sho Night usually is, Sokka thought he was exaggerating, then again, Zuko is a terrible liar and is usually too serious to say false information, but busy sounds more like an understatement than anything! It’s packed tight with customers and Pai Sho boards for the future competition and is sure there is space for the band currently performing since he hears music. 

It took a bit, but Jin finally arrived with Uncle Iroh, who the crew had to name Mushu, and they were greeted with open arms and to follow him. They screamed with accomplishment. It feels great to know someone who has a rated five-star shop and can show off their privileges. Toph was starting to get fussy, and a fussy Toph meant gremlin Toph, and a gremlin Toph meant scary motherly Katara, and these customers sending them glares aren’t ready for any of the badass women in their group. 

As they walked, a pale woman rudely voiced her concern, and Katara turning around to point at her with an “I have my eyes on you,” made her lips twist shut with a sour look. Sokka let out a cocky smile because ‘That’s my sister! That’s my fucking sister, you’re dealing with, Karen!’ and whispered, “Boomer Squad,” at the people while Suki pulled him away by the ear, and Aang laughed at him. He’s surprised no one has recognized them yet, but maybe it’s because of their subtle disguises. Katara and him are wearing colored eye contacts to hide their attention-seeking blue eyes, and wore simple masks to cover half their face.Toph decided to wear glasses and a melon hat...like that would do anything. Suki’s wearing her Kyoshi armor because why the hell not. Might as hell disguise yourself with a bit of personality. And last but not least, Aang is wearing a hat to hide his obvious tattoos, and his monk attire long-sleeves to hide his arms. Normies around might classify them as clowns, but they just don’t have a great fashion sense like them!

Uncle directed them through several aisles, passing many decorated and beautiful engraved fish tanks for them to reach the open area where Pai Sho is held at, and the stage where the band is performing soothing music Sokka recognized from Asian culture. The short man stopped by a table near the indoor turtle-duck pond, and Sokka knew Zuko wanted them to sit here. The others figured the same and chuckled at how adorable Zuko is with cute fluffy animals as they took their seats. 

Minutes barely passed when they were bombarded by waiters with platters of desserts, a teapot, and several cups for the tea. They came quickly to place them on the marble table and hurriedly left to reveal two enchanting people that caught their eye. There’s a tall lady with long black locks made up into a bun, wearing a beautiful red and black kimono with dragons on it. She strolled over to them with grace, and as she came closer, Sokka recognized the familiar golden eyes and stared awe-struck. Like the dramatic he is, he shut up the group’s boring discussion about whatever the fuck to ask them a question.

“Psssh, guys, isn’t that Lee’s mom? I mean, they look similar and look at how she’s walking! That’s Lee’s signature walk!” Katara smacked the back of his head to shut him up while Suki giggles and points to the direction the woman is in. Sokka screeches to stop his daring Queen from being so damn obvious they’re talking about her until the other figure finally shows themself. 

If he was awestruck before at the glorious woman, then he is completely frozen and drooling at the sight of Zuko. The golden eye with a dark and sharp wing, pink lips glittery with perhaps lip gloss, cheeks with their usual flush of red because Zuko is always blushing from embarrassment or awkwardness, and his hair quite similar to his mother’s in a beautiful up kept bun with decorated sticks inside the silky hair, bang still in place with an extra bounce. While Sokka could keep his eyes on Zuko’s beautiful face forever, he’ll be missing the best part of Zuko’s outfit. Zuko’s fashion sense and outfits always blow him out of this world. Whatever he wears looks wonderful on his toned body. He could wear a flipping trash bag, and Sokka would tell him he’s doing amazing. 

The outfit this time is a golden silk dress he believes Suki told him as a traditional Chinese qipao. The golden dress with soft red patterned designed swirls has two slits on the side, and Sokka would enjoy seeing Zuko’s pale thighs and legs, sadly they’re covered. Fortunately, he’s wearing professional tight black leggings that hug snuggly on his waist, hips, and legs. Sokka’s eyes track the end of the leggings to see it disappear inside the most adorable type of booties he has ever seen.

Suki and Katara nodded at Zuko with approval. Both of them rubbed their chin in thought as they gossiped out loud.

“Hm, yes, quite a nice look on him.”

“Yes, he’s wearing traditional ancient Chinese clothing. He looks very modern in the outfit, but he looks very sexy with the dress and leggings.” Suki notes and Katara hums. Sokka engraved those notes in his head to further observe Zuko walking a bit closer to them. Just behind Zuko, he notices a man in a corner looking at his backside, but Katara’s loudmouth brings his attention away from the stranger.

“He’s wearing a sharp wing and lip gloss, very iconic of him, it’s his style. Besides that, he’s not wearing makeup, such a beautiful turtle-duck.” Katara states and Suki mentions how Zuko looks beautiful with or without makeup. Sokka one-hundred percent agreed to the statement. Sokka understands makeup could build the confidence of whoever wears it, but Zuko being full natural and carrying himself like royalty with a hint of awkwardness, but being proud of himself nonetheless, Sokka loves all sides of Zuko and fully embraces it. 

Zuko and his mom finally arrive at the table, and the woman is quick to drag Zuko to the seat in the middle of the table, where he is now squished in between Sokka and Katara. Zuko squawks at his mom while she only looks on innocently and waves him off. She addresses the group with a bow and a hushed whisper.

“Lee told me so much about you all, and I’m humbly honored to meet you all. He seems to trust you all to know his true name, so it’s okay for me to tell you mine. You may call me Ursa when in private, but in public, you can call me Lee’s mom.” The Gaang felt that motherly presence releasing from the woman and stared at the bright woman to a scowling Zuko. They can see so many similarities but where the hell Zuko got his snarky attitude from?

“Thank you, Lee’s mom!” Ursa looked at the owner of the excited voice and saw a pale man wearing cultural and formal monks’ clothing, beaming at her with awe. She smiled at him and noticed all the other young adults greeting her like little ducklings. She huffed. Oh goodness, she can feel herself getting emotionally attached. Especially to the young man casually squishing Zuko’s cheek. Ah, the casual teasing her dear son go through. What’s wrong with adding a little more teasing?

“Be good okay, Lee? Alright, I’m going to leave you all be. Please enjoy the desserts my hardworking son spent all day baking for you all.” As of that, she turned away and hurriedly left the area. Hearing Zuko’s embarrassing call for her, and the Gaang’s coos and awes made her teasing a success. Now, she has to focus on the customers, and who is that odd young man in the corner who was staring at her son?

“Awe! Our turtle-ducky made our homeland snacks!” 

“He’s adorable!”

Toph grabbed several filled pastries and popped them in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed loudly. Swear to the spirits they witnessed her shake all jittery and release a crazed smile. Oh good, Toph received a lot of energy for tonight. 

“You filled the pastries with Jennamite, right? Fuck Lee, you rock! Suki put this shit in your mouth!” Toph grabbed a ball and threw it. Suki easily caught it with her mouth and moaned at the sweetness of the candy, and crisps of the fried dough. The desserts bring her back to her home when she was a little girl playing warrior with the other kids. She didn’t notice the tears flowing out of her eyes, and she sent a worried Zuko an appreciative smile. Zuko relaxed from knowing he didn’t upset Suki and watched his friends devour the treats he worked so hard on. 

The research and baking are worth it if he sees his friends smile at him. Katara munching on a kale cookie pinched his thigh in gratitude. Sokka being more open and affectionate kept going for Zuko’s cheeks and squishing them. Zuko stared into his serious sparkling eyes with his confused one. 

“Lee, you’re an angel sent from heaven. This is the second-best chocolate-chip kale cookie I ever tasted.” He rubbed his nose with Zuko’s, and Zuko’s breath caught at how close they are. They’re having so many moments being in each other’s personal space. His heart can’t take this! Ignoring his hands getting clammy and heart-thumping, he replied to Sokka’s appreciation with a snarky and offended,

“Oh? Second best?” And Sokka, the big handsome intelligent bastard, smirked at him and stuffed a small piece of cookie on his lips, getting crumbs stuck on his lips thanks to the gloss. Zuko sent him an annoyed look, and Sokka still has the shit-eating grin.

“Awe, don’t be like that baby. Gran-Gran’s cookies are the best! Nothing can beat hers! Now, open your mouth.” Zuko’s eyes widened at Sokka’s demanding deep tone, and he unconsciously opened his mouth to let Sokka feed him the cookie. Sokka greedily licked his lips at him and let go of his cheeks to wrap a possessive arm around him, pulling him close. Zuko is still in a trance at what just happened. Sokka loves calling him such intimate pet names. Turtle-ducky and babe are the main nicknames Sokka calls him, and it always has heat pulling in his gut hearing Sokka’s soothing rough voice. So when Sokka used his sickenly attractive voice to give him an order, asserting all dominance by just a matter of words, Zuko wasn't sure what overcame him. His head feels all fuzzy and empty when Sokka does anything towards him, and he just wants Sokka to hold him and feel appreciated like he would do the same for him.

Ever since he met Sokka, he could tell he’s getting spoiled by him with affection, and Jin and Ming were fucking right! He’s freaking touch-starved and needy for the warrior’s touch! Yea, he’s embarrassed over the fact, but he proudly accepts his emotions and handles it with open arms! He only grumbles with hidden pride as Sokka devours the other desserts, and starts throwing the smaller treats at the others for them to catch with their mouth. Then he spoils Zuko by hand feeding him small pieces of macaroons Aang is hogging up. He’s a bit daring with Sokka by purposely licking his fingertips but ends up the one flushing when Sokka chuckles and pinches his thigh every time. 

The moment between them is interrupted when a woman slams her hands on the table, staring into Sokka’s eyes, alarming everyone at the table. 

“Me. You. Pai Sho. Now.” Zuko groaned. Of course, Azula would arrive with a dramatic entrance to determine if Sokka is worthy to have him. Zuko noticed bouncing twin tails and deadpan eyes and groaned even louder.

“Jeez Lee, it’s nice to meet my dear friend, too.” Mai drawled. Ty Lee twirled over to Zuko to snatch a macaroon and boop his nose.

“Hi, Lee! Your aroma is buzzing with pink today! Hm, I wonder why.” Her eyes landed on Sokka, and Zuko hissed for her to cut it out, but Sokka is busy having a staredown with his sister to notice. Well, while that’s going on, Zuko might as well clear the misunderstanding of the Gaang thinking his sister is an attacker.

“Guys, these are my friends Mai and Ty Lee. The one staring Sokka down is my sister Azula, but you would call her Kai.” They relaxed right after he revealed they’re siblings, and Aang started rambling about the two.

“Now I see why you said Katara and Kai would get along! They’re both overprotective, competitive, and hotheaded! I’m sure they’ll be great friends!” Aang, always the optimistic and positive man tried his damndest to get the two ladies to start a friendship, but Katara is still alert at the very long staredown between her brother and Zuko’s sister. They finally know where Zuko got his snark from.

Sokka is the first to speak. “This is more than just Pai Sho, hm.” He states, making Azula cackle.

“Zuzu is right. You’re an intelligent man. You surely don’t reveal more than you know. Don't feel attacked. This isn’t personal. I just want to make sure you’re good enough for my precious brother.”

“Kaaai! Please stop!” Zuko whined, and he’s whining louder when Sokka moved away from him to stand up, staring down at Azula.

“Challenge accepted. I’ll do my best to show you I'm a perfect fit for Lee.” At this moment Azula would have made a snarky comment, but she only glanced Sokka up and down and nodded, taking him over to an empty Pai Sho board. 

Many followed. The Gaang, Mai, Ty Lee, even the customers who have been gawking and eavesdropping the entire scene. Several are interested to see someone daring to fight against the third-best player of Pai Sho (Uncle Mushu first and his son second). She’s a force to reckon with, especially if you have the guts to be near her brother’s presence. The two settled on the opposite end of the round table just as Uncle and a man Zuko recognized as Mr. Jee, a man who is also involved with The White Lotus, settled on their match, Uncle declared as the winner. Of course, Uncle won, he’s been having a winning record ever since the first Pai Show Night has been held. 

All attention settled on Sokka and Azula, even the elders and members of The White Lotus focused on the two set up their tiles settled on their lap. The band continues shredding on their instruments, following the mood of a tense battle between the two. They accepted the goal being the winner forming five harmonies, and the crowd whispered in shock. Usually, the general game consists of going for ten harmonies, but it’s more time-consuming and gives the players more time to strategize their plan. Simply doing five would make the game even more competitive and more challenging. 

A flip of a coin landing on heads led to Sokka’s victory of being first and placed a basic flower tile on his home gate as the start of the game. Azula followed, placing the same basic tile on her gate. 

He isn’t that experienced with Pai Sho, but Zuko taught Sokka what he learned about the game. He wouldn’t deem himself as a professional (it takes too much brain-juice, and he only has enough for sparring), but he sees himself as an okay opponent since the legendary three Pai Sho players and White Lotus members taught him everything. So Zuko isn’t truly sure if Sokka knows the full gist of the game since Zuko forgot a few methods. 

To his surprise, Sokka is doing fairly well, and he pinches himself for ever doubting him. He’s a strategic genius. The plan guy who does his research and observes and analyzes and evolves from there. His blue eyes watching Azula’s fingertip softly place a rose tile near his two basic tiles in a garden with such intense calculation. Zuko knows this isn’t the daily one brain cell Sokka. No, this is truly warrior mode Sokka as he casually placed an Orchid near the tile Azula just placed. The orchid instantly stopped her from creating the tiles into harmony, as he claimed her tile. Azula laughed a little, and the crowd looked in either fear or amazement. 

Azula naturally places a tile in a garden while speaking.

“If Lee did a back-flip off a bridge, would you do the same?” The audience looked at each other in confusion. What does such a bizarre question have to do with their precious waiter? The mentioned waiter is too busy staring at the strange opponent confidently slid a tile closer to a gate, creating his first harmony. Many wondered why the stranger against Kai is so familiar. A few youngins seemed to recognize him, but they refused to utter a word for the curious older customers.

“Fuck yeah, I would! Lee’s my boy, and I’ll do a back-flip with him!” He placed a rose in one of the red gardens and winked at Lee. Several, who is extremely skilled with the game, eyes widened. Iroh let out a belly chuckle and sipped his tea as his nephew flushed red. He remembers flaunting the glorious rose tile to his previous wife. He saw the tile as a symbol of blossoming romantic love connected with harmony. Surely if the young lad purposely placed the tile in the garden close to Zuko with a wink... Iroh shook his head. Ah, young love. Sokka is already quite the expert at the game. Well, he did learn from the best. Zuko may not see it for himself, but his nephew has potential. Sokka’s born leadership skills and frighteningly quick adaptation to the game and creating the best possible paths is impressive. Iroh expected nothing less of his nephew’s  **close** companion. His allies in The White Lotus seemed to realize Sokka’s extraordinary mind, nodding at his path as he settled on his third harmony while Azula is close to settling two. 

Azula didn’t expect this man to be quick and precise with such a complicated and tense game. Yes, she learned how incredible the man truly is when it comes to the business world, creating and forming amazing blueprints for inventions and such, using his words as the source to persuade future networks. She did her research on her opponent, and she wouldn’t admit to anyone, but he’s extremely interesting and full of surprises.

To her being shocked at how much of an expert the man is, watching her movements like an artic wolf, and she feels her heart thumping against her chest as she places a basic tile. She played against several people, and she never met anyone on the same level as her before she met Sokka. He kept her on her toes, placing tiles with either hesitance or full confidence to rope her into falsehood. Both ways make her startlingly shocked at herself for being easily manipulated, and in awe of Sokka for playing her like a Dum-Dum. Azula might be on the edge of claiming Sokka on a higher level than her, possibly on Uncle’s and Lu’s level.

She curses herself for jumping at the drawled out deep voice before her. It’s never great to show weaknesses, she learned from an early age. Showing weakness would make others control it, manipulate it, hurt you and others around you. She knew Sokka saw her flinch, but he didn’t question it which made her a bit confused. 

“I’m serious about being close to Lee. I understand you have to protect him from sleazy strangers. I respect your reasons.” He pauses, staring at Azula, and she’s stuck staring into those powerful sharp eyes as he slides a title on the board. She puts a tile on the board without thinking, distracted by the alpha male in front of her.

“I promise you Lee is in good hands. I will protect him with my life, and treat him like the most amazing person he is.” At that, he places a White Lotus, completing his harmonies to win the game. It’s silent, no one moves, unsure to celebrate or wait for the frozen Kai to react first. Azula thought over what Sokka said. It might’ve sounded cheesy, but it sounded so reassuring to her ears. Hearing the claim proves his worth, how he truly appreciates Zuzu more than some one-night stand or trying to use her oblivious brother for clout, and as the beautiful golden dragon too extravagant for mere common folk. Watching him do nothing about her one moment of showing vulnerability, while men at that wretched mansion would’ve sunk their teeth at the chance, makes her fists her pants with uneasiness. 

She’s uneasy because she never thought in her life she could relax as a man court for her brother. Her dear Zuzu who has been through enough abuse from father, sickening and leachy looks those men sent his way, and him being burned with a scar because of her. She understands why Zuzu trusts him enough to tell them their true names. Sokka is a caring and friendly genius who will understand your reasons and respect them while also being comforting and affectionate. Sokka is the only person she can see Zuko with; the only person who accepted her challenge head-on, willing to go through great efforts for Zuko. She has seen Zuzu in his happiest days with Sokka and the Gaang, so it’s okay for her to let Sokka take the reins and be there for Zuko...right. 

“You...you bested me at my own game. Congratulations.” She swiftly left, and the crowd roared. Sokka noticed the slight trembles from the woman and wondered if he overwhelmed her from being too bold. Hoping he didn’t crush her spirits in taking Zuko away from her or some sort. He notices Zuko getting up to follow after her, but is pushed down from the scary girl with buns. She whispered in his ear, and she and the bubbly girl went the way Azula retreated.

He watches Zuko watching their backs, then his golden eye rests on Sokka, giving him a small celebratory smile. Suddenly, Zuko got up and turned to the dance floor, where Sokka could see Aang and Katara shredding the spotlight. The raven head took a few sultry steps, turned to Sokka to give an absolute flirty tilt of his head, indicating for him to join. Sokka is a man of culture. He sees his beautiful man seductively asking him for a dance, he fucking goes for it! He’s unsure of what he did to make Zuko turn to his sultry self, but he’s never complaining to see Zuko dancing! 

He scrambles away from the table and pushes through the crowd to stop before Zuko, looking at him with a hazy and dazed look. Now with the Pai Sho competitions most likely over, the rest of the night is filled with dancing, eating, and drinking with friends; a thing the younger generation yearns to experience. The band retired for the night, and Sokka noticed a DJ taking over. The lights dimmed then flickered into soft red and purple. He squinted his eyes at the DJ to notice Toph right beside them, whispering in their ear then sending Sokka a thumbs up. 

More than likely Toph threatened to shank the poor person if they didn’t follow her demands. Toph truly knows how to bring the romantic side out of him as an R&B song played throughout the tea shop; Sokka recognized as slowed and reverb to soothe the romantic mood on the dance floor, making it feel like Zuko and him as the only human beings in the world. A full ass aesthetic vibe Sokka loves to soak in. A sexy guitar strumming throughout the shop caught Zuko’s attention, and he shivered at the sound.

“Oh, Kiss It Better by Rihanna...classic song.” Zuko perked up at the song, sent Sokka an honest to god flirty wink, and wrapped his arms around his neck. He encouraged Sokka to wrap his arms around his waist, and a content sigh left his lips when Sokka pulled him close to his body. 

Sokka noticed the atmosphere in the room. Everyone is curled up with their partner, swaying underneath the warm lights as Rihanna’s voice entrances them into a galaxy of love, lust, and comfort. He gulped and stared down at Zuko resting his scarred side exactly where his heart is increasingly beating.

He can only hope the night can get better. If he has Zuko by his side, it’ll always be better. Except the feeling that eyes are boring into his back kept him suspicious around their surroundings. He brings Zuko as close as he can to his chest. He boldly told Azula he would protect Zuko, and that is what he’ll stubbornly do.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful night happens  
> Pai Sho Night Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Mentions of past abuse  
> Panic attack  
> Graphic violence   
> Traumatic triggering events

Zuko hummed along to the majestic slow tune while being softly rocked side to side by Sokka. It is the second time he laid his head on Sokka’s chest, listening to his heart rapidly thump and know it isn’t from the adrenaline of his Pai Sho game. No, Sokka is stiff as a board, arms wrapped around his waist but unsure where his hands should go. He’s a twitchy mess, and Zuko wants him to be relaxed while he’s in his arms. The aesthetic of soft illuminating lights while Rihanna’s slowed and reverb song played is everything Zuko worked hard to prepare for this Pai Sho Night. One night scrolling through his twitter feed, twitter showed him tweets Sokka retweeted, and one of them just so happened to be a tik tok created from a fan of theirs.

_ uwuaesthetic  _

_ Five ways to set the mood _

  * _LED Lights with a mix of red and purple at night_


  * Any type of romantic song slowed and reverb with speakers 


  * Close contact


  * Treat your partner like the King/Queen they are (You Get a Simp Pass)


  * Enjoy



Zuko saw an extreme amount of likes, comments, and retweets. Most of the comments were positive retweets, so he figured it would work if he tried it out. The like and retweet from Sokka awakened his eyes of how much love and appreciation Sokka deserves. He got enough love from fans, but when was the last time Sokka ever just took a breath and relaxed? Perhaps when he was close and personal with Suki on a relationship level. Zuko shyly but confidently wants to be the one who Sokka goes to, not needing to goof off or impress anyone, just lay down and rest his head on his thighs as they vibed throughout the night. Zuko craves the scene of running his fingers through Sokka’s perfectly trimmed hair, hoping Sokka enjoys his touch. He knew Sokka would do anything in his power to know he’s well-appreciated and precious. Which is why he went full out decorating the inside of the shop with lights, so he can have a soft moment with Sokka. 

And he’ll be darned if he doesn't get Sokka to relax against him. He’ll butter him up, feeding him compliments as he deserves. 

He lifted and tilted his head to look at Sokka. The other noticed the movement and looked down at him, raising a tense eyebrow. Zuko cursed himself. He’s not going to let Sokka stay stressed. 

His pale fingers teasingly trailed up from Sokka’s ticklish neck to curl around the shiny hair in a ponytail. He purposely bit his lip to keep Sokka’s attention, swaying his hips to make the both of them continue slowly rocking. 

“You were amazing out there.” He confessed, staring dead in Sokka’s eyes with all seriousness, making Sokka understand he’s not awkward, shy, nor embarrassed at the moment. Not when it’s him complimenting Sokka; he needs Sokka to know how much he means to him, personally. He indeed was terrific. He hasn't seen such amazing and flawless gameplay since the first time Iroh and Lu Ten played against each other. They played with such glee and soft approach, shielding their future attacks and plans to form harmonies. Their gameplay was highly entertaining, something Zuko would never forget. Zuko admired Sokka for being honest with Azula, not letting her scary advantages and words affect him. Instead, keeping his cool with his turns and returning answers Azula nor Zuko expected. 

“Really? I learned from the best is all.” Sokka shrugged off the compliment, twisting it around to make Zuko feel good. That only led Zuko to roll his eyes and huff.

“You sell yourself short. I barely taught you everything, and you excelled incredibly. You don't know how many Pai Sho elders you impressed in just a matter of minutes. You defeated my sister, the third-best player in Republic City. This is a huge deal…I think it’s a huge deal.” He silently admitted. Sokka doesn't know how much he affected him and Azula on a personal level. How ironic, she told him not to take it personally, but look at what happened. 

He understands why his dear sister acted that way, wanting to be there for her, but he trusts Mai and Ty Lee to comfort her. Besides their little circle of close friends and family, Azula never trusted anyone else to learn their true identities. Especially the customers who could easily be a spy for their father, or just another random person trying to hook up with him. Azula is a master of words, quickly creating lies or saying words with double meanings. Sokka delivers with just respectful, honest, and serious endeavors, and it was enough to get them both overwhelmed. 

Zuko and Azula are assured it’s okay to tell Sokka about their past. The struggles they went through and fought hard to remain undercover, about his scar. Zuko knew Sokka could be trusted ever since they met in real life. Sokka respectfully asking for permission to touch his scar, while Zuko’s sure a reasonable person would be appalled then pity him like he’s damaged if they saw his scar for the first time. Azula just so happened to be assured by never being the master of her own game, being heavily calculated by Sokka in warrior mode. He’s frightening and exciting, irresistibly breathtaking, and Zuko has to let this man know himself.

“Sokka...the words you said, no matter how silly it sounded, means so much to me. Thank you, you’re the most amazing person I met. I’m glad it’s you I have a close relationship with, and I want you to feel loved just like how you make me feel.” He smirked at Sokka’s eyes widened, then his face formed into a sated smile as his shoulders dropped, and he lowered himself to hide his face in the crook of Zuko’s neck. Zuko held him close, whispering all types of compliments he knew Sokka could hear. He knew his confession would make the tensity in Sokka’s body flow away, hitting him with personal and soothing words. 

Good. Sokka needs to enjoy his night worry-free. Nothing to worry about when he’s with him. 

**What are you willing to do?**

**Tell me what you’re willing to do?**

**Kiss It Kiss It Better**

**Baby**

“I’m so lucky to have you have a crush on me, of all youtubers. I’m the happiest man in the world.” He drawled, the song making him imagine himself caring for Sokka, wanting him a puddle of mush as he spoils him. 

Sokka’s lips moving on his shoulder made him chuckle. He scratches Sokka’s head, telling him he’ll have to speak up. Zuko felt the weight off his shoulder and felt a forehead touching his, Sokka staring him down like he did Azula but with red dusting over his nose and cheeks. Zuko mentally squealed. He’s so blessed to see the holy sight of a blushing Sokka underneath the dark lights. 

“I said I’m the luckiest and happiest guy in the world. Don’t try to one-up me, uno reverse card.” Zuko’s eyes twinkled at the similar moment they had when they first met. Sokka calls him pretty, while Zuko debates he is more handsome, and Sokka declares himself the winner because of his uno reverse card. How long ago was that particular day? About two months ago? Two months ago, he was silently fangirling over Sokka and the Gaang (but mostly Sokka), shooting his shot at Sokka when he shot his, in the stupidest but adorable way possible. (He’ll also have to thank Uncle for hyping him up.) Now, he’s close friends with the crew, bordering on seeing them as family, and learning more about Sokka to determine him more than just close friends. 

Sokka watched his eye twinkling with awe, mouth slightly agape. Then, he rambled out a bunch of words Zuko’s surprised Sokka could do. Usually, he’s the one who can ramble on and on and on. 

“You’re perfect, so precious. First, you make the Gaang our home snacks and put in so much love and effort. I don’t think we ever did that before. We should make that tradition in our group. And now you organized this aesthetic vibe for me, right? I had a hunch ever since I noticed you liked the tweet I retweeted. You’re such a cute romantic, such a nerd.” A dopey smile sent towards him, and Zuko blinks dazzlingly at the adorable man. Sokka’s going to be the death of him. He’s sure both of them will kill each other with so much fluff and sappiness. 

“Yea, I wanted you to chill out and just vibe. No entertaining, no acting, just enjoying our night in The Jasmine Dragon. What’s better than chilling and dancing with your bro?” Sokka burst out in laughter and those adorable dimples. Zuko fell in love again.

“You did not just call me ‘bro’ when we clearly like each other, and you confessed, turtle-ducky.” Zuko let on a dramatic and playful gasp.

“Omg! I forgot to say no homo! We’re obviously just having a bromance. Nothing gay and homoerotic here.” Intrigued, Sokka tagged along.

“Yeah, totally, like if we were chilling in a hot tub, we’ll be three feet apart.”

“No, bro, I’ll be sitting on your lap because that’s how close we are, bro. No homo.” Sokka straightened to let out a belly laugh. The sound rocked Zuko’s core with pride for actually making him laugh at his shitty jokes. 

Sokka wiped the tears off his cheeks and booped his nose. 

“You passed the vibe check.” Zuko scoffed, scowling away and crossing his arms like a drama queen. Sokka stared amused, once a theatre kid always a theatre kid. 

“Puh-lease, I am the vibe check.” Sokka couldn’t argue there. Not when all the customers that look like young adults are openly basking in the environment of being lost to slow romantic music. Chilling around like they’re in their room, lazing about, either snuggled up with a partner, single and complimenting life, or single, and being a badass at it. He could see Toph and Suki still chowing down on their desserts while rolling their hips to the soft and sexy guitar strums. He looked back at Zuko, reaching towards to pinch his cheek, riling him up quickly.

He took a moment to grab Zuko’s hands, intertwining theirs together. 

“From the deepest part of my heart, thank you. I also appreciate the things you do for me, and I feel like my true self when with you.” Usually, Zuko would have blushed and looked away, but this time, he smiled at Sokka and rubbed his thumbs soothingly on Sokka’s hands.

“I noticed how tense you were, and I was not allowing it. What made you so distracted?” Shit. He bobbed his Adam’s apple, and he’s sure Zuko saw it by his questioning raised eyebrow. Sokka could tell him about the mysterious man he kept seeing near the corners of the shop. The man never left their eyes off the pair. Sokka is sure. He acted like he didn’t notice, but he was only making the man believe he isn’t caught for his staring. It worries him how Zuko still didn’t mention anything about feeling like he’s being watched. He must’ve been accustomed to it since he receives so much attention from the customers. Sokka sighs. No wonder Azula is overprotective. 

Sokka decides it’ll be best to tell Zuko, but Mai appeared by their side before he could open his mouth. He heard something of Azula needing him at the Employee’s room come from Mai, and Zuko nodded, looking back at Sokka.

“I’ll be right back. Go hang out with Uncle. I’m pretty sure he’s slaughtering someone’s ass at Pai Sho.” Sokka chuckles but didn’t feel right watching Zuko walk away with Mai from the dancing area. He noticed someone start to walk out of the corner of his eye. He clenches his fists. He’ll see what the bastard is up too.

When Zuko appeared in the break room, he isn’t shocked to be pulled into a bone-crushing cuddle by his strong and growing sister. He accepted the spider-monkey latched onto him and led them to the loveseat couch to get more comfortable. He automatically roams his fingers through her hair, a tactic he often used that made her feel calmer. He hasn’t done this since he was in medical care at The White Lotus’ hospital. He was in the large but scarily quiet room for weeks. Nurses and doctors kept an idea on him and gave his scar the best medical help. During those days, Azula refused to leave his side and would stubbornly attach herself to him on the hospital bed. He remembers her being with him twenty-four seven and it kept him calm and never lonely, just as him being with Azula makes her feel safe and less on edge. 

Their presences make each other better and grow throughout the years. Zuko hasn’t seen Azula go haywire in a long time. She is always with full control and dominance, the leader when it comes to protecting Zuko and being wary of strangers appearing in Zuko’s life. Strangers come and go quickly thanks to Azula, but there was bound for a special someone Azula cannot scare away, for she would think they would take her spot in his heart. It’s silly, Zuko has multiple love to give, but Azula insecurely took it so hard, so he has to be there for her at her lowest point.

“Zula, I think we both realized Sokka is trustworthy to get closer to me, to know our past.”

“Mn, don’t care.” She curled into his body tighter. Zuko knew she would be dismissive, rather ignore the previous events and wallow in self-pity and deprecating thoughts. Zuko would not let his sister think she’s no longer useful just because she lost to Sokka.

He has enough strength to pull her away and clasp her face with his hands. She has an adorable yet defeated pout, and Zuko dramatically squishes her cheeks, making her screech and start frantically roughhousing to getaway. They tumbled and rolled around, laughs filling the air as they poked each other’s ticklish spots. Their tickling session ended with a draw, both of them lying on the floor while breathing heavily. Zuko smiled, satisfied he made Azula laugh and lift her spirits. Now is the time to speak up.

“Zula, I love you so much. You’re my baby sister. I would do everything for you as you would for me. Please do not sell yourself short. I would never replace you with anyone else.” Azula huffed, and he is unsure if she would continue this meaningful discussion. Thankfully, she spoke.

“I know. I’m just scared I can no longer protect you. I’m scared if I let someone else handle protecting you, you’ll end up getting hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt like what Ozai did because of me. I’m worried, Zuko. The others may not have told you, but The White Lotus noticed several of Ozai’s men around Republic City. We found out today the Freedom Fighters have joined the search. That’s the group Ozai is trying to smuggle a monopoly from by giving you away.” Zuko felt his blood freeze. He heard about the Freedom Fighters whenever Uncle and Lu Ten naturally talked about them. The massive group mostly consists of young children who've been homeless, left for dead, or taken to work for their shitty parents’ debt. There's been massive gossip in the underground of the old leader passing down the business to his son, who is almost of age to rule and abrasive and a total douche.

Despite its name, they are not working for justice. They are cruel and do not care for the innocence of human beings. The only nicest thing Zuko heard them do is accepting kids but manipulate and brainwash them into thinking their group is doing good. The poor kids, never having a connection, would admire and look up to the person who gave them food and a home and, most possibly, friends. It’s known to never mess with the Freedom Fighters. They’re highly recognizable by the piece of grain they often dangle between their lips, making Zuko picture them more as country people than a mafia group. 

Zuko frowned. He momentarily forgotten Ozai is still after him and Azula. Being with the Gaang and Sokka flowed all those worries and paranoia away, making him feel like a typical young adult living his early life, and not the son of a rich, greedy, and abusive mafia lord. 

The moment of silence lasted for a second as the door clicked open, and Ursa arrived with their baby half-sister. Kiyi waddled inside with a worried pout on her face as she came closer to them. They awed at the 

baby turtle-duck contently resting in her palm, and Zuko saw Azula’s eyes glisten when Kiyi stopped before her.

“Don’t be sad, LaLa. Turtle-duck!” Zuko and Ursa smiled at the scene of Azula placing Kiyi on her lap as they petted the quacking animal. Another tactic Zuko learns to calm Azula, is to have Kiyi work her baby magic by being adorable. Zuko and Ursa settled beside the two, giving cuddles. Their family bonding cuddles often lift each other’s spirits when down in the dumps. The sated smile on Azula’s face confirmed it worked. Zuko decided to settle things for good.

“Zula, I want you to know that Sokka is not replacing you. You always have a special spot in my heart, and don’t blame yourself because of Ozai hurting me.” Tears trickled down her cheeks, and Ursa let her daughter rest her head on her shoulder. She looked so small and defenseless, something he hasn't seen in so long. Azula sent him a wet smile, letting the turtle-duck nibble her fingers. 

“Thanks, Zuzu, of all people, of course, you know why I've gotten so shaken up. Don’t worry about me, go to your imbecile of a man.” Her voice wavered a bit, but she waved him off dismissively and went back to relaxing with their mother and sister. He didn’t want to leave just like that, at least be there for her a little more, but Ursa shooed him away while combing her fingers through Azula’s dark locks. They look so similar it’s ridiculous, and it touches his heart Azula became closer with their mother after they left Ozai. 

Zuko got up and put a little pep in his step, not wanting to be too apparent of going back to the man he genuinely likes. He left the room to rush into Jin in the hallway, and he purposely ignored looking at the bowls of cat food settled on a dining platter. Oh, he forgot it is his turn to feed the cats tonight. His luck to run into her with her evil toothy grin. She spoke no words because they knew what’s coming next. She casually placed the platter in his hands and walked away, leaving him up to the task of feeding the abandoned cats near the garbage cans in the alleyway. He doesn’t mind. Animals deserve so much more as he walked towards the back exit. Except he desperately wanted to get back with Sokka. 

“Hi kitties, I’m here to serve dinner.” The kitties meowed loudly at how late it is and went straight to gobbling up the food when Zuko placed them on the ground. He laid his back on the building, watching the kittens when one of them looked up and hissed. He is too late as he’s pushed into the wall, platter loudly clashing on the ground as his hands are trapped on the wall. He cursed. He was caught off guard, and he couldn’t determine any sudden movements because the mysterious man appeared on his left side. Zuko could take him on. He didn’t learn countless methods of fighting just to be easily pinned to the wall because of his one weakness. He’s ready to fight until he’s stricken with fear when the man raised his head with a cocky smile.

“I wouldn’t do anything if I was you.” A tanned man with wild brown hair and eyes staring wickedly at him threatened with a deep voice. Zuko is already startled from being grabbed by his left side, but now he lacks to breathe at the man with the signature piece of grain on his lips. Zuko didn’t realize he started shivering. It’s just his luck to come across a member of the Freedom Fighters after Azula informed him about their participation. He felt himself sweating at the man doing nothing but stare at him as Momo stares at his lemur food. 

When he finally spoke, his words only made Zuko’s panic worse. 

“To believe I finally found my reward hiding away from me. Even your father’s men couldn’t find you after all these years.” Zuko looked away, uncomfortable with the man so close to him. He coughed to prepare his tone, making sure he didn't stutter to hide his fear. Azula taught him well.

“You have the wrong guy. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He’s a terrible liar, but he hopes the guy he understands is the next leader of the Freedom Fighters doesn’t notice. He’s caught off guard once again when the guy looked confused and let him go.

“Really? Well then, sorry about that!” The apologetic smile on his face made Zuko less tense, trying so hard to hide his shaking. He nodded and moved to go back to the back door, but the grin slipped off the man’s lips, and he scowled.

“You see me as a fool, Pinocchio? Let’s see if you’re truly Ozai’s son or not.” At that, Zuko is too late moving away from the large hand, gripping his bang harshly and pulling. The pain from his hair being pulled hurt less as the images of Ozai manhandling his small body, throwing him on the kitchen floor, and dumping grease on the left side of his face took over his vision. His ears rang. All he can hear is his torturous screams of agony, and Ozai spewing negative words at him. 

**Please stop! It hurts! I’m sorry! Stop the pain! PLEASE!**

Zuko let out an ear-splitting scream and fought against the hands on him. His tearful eyes are seeing a crazed look on the man’s face, shifting from a brown face to a pale and more structured face with cold golden eyes and a disgusting snarl. Zuko screeched to scurry away.

“Father, stop! Let go!” The crazed grin only grew.

“Oh Zuko, call me Jet. We’re going to have a lot of fun in the future.” Jet threw him on the ground, and he stumbled, trying to get away. Being in this position only made him cry louder and quiver more. He can’t stop seeing it. He’s on the kitchen floor. He’s hurting. He’s screaming. His skin is melting. He can’t breathe. Why can’t he see anything? 

“Mom!” His cries are heart-wrenching, yet Jet stared like he’s a child on a temper tantrum. He rolled his eyes. He would have to do a lot more work to make this beauty an emotionless doll only needed for his pleasure. Jet took a step towards but took further steps back when the back door burst open, and in came the man he watched hog his prize all night. He didn’t expect anyone to know where they were. Maybe Jet wasn’t so sneaky like he thought, and the man knew he was following Zuko all along. Jet continued stepping away as the man let Zuko crawl over him. The sight disgusts him, but he knows he would lose in a fight against the stronger man. He watched him defeat Ozai’s daughter. There’s no way he can go up against him. 

Those blue eyes on him made Jet shiver. He felt like the man can and will strike a sharp icicle into his heart. 

“You bastard!” The other roared, and yup, Jet knew it is best to flee. Ozai’s brother and the group Zuko was with earlier stormed through the door, and he knew he wouldn’t make it out alive if he doesn’t escape now. 

So with a slimy smirk, he addressed Zuko.

“I’ll see you later, Zuko. Next time we’ll work on your daddy issues.” And he escaped. 

“I’m going to kill him!” Sokka rampaged, jostling to get up and go after the guy. A tense hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked to see the owner being Iroh’s. The man held a grime expression.

“It’s best to be there for the person in need when they need you the most.” A proverb, he finally understands. Zuko is still crying and stuttering for help, trapped in his head while his fingernails dig deep into Sokka’s skin. 

“He’s hyperventilating!” Toph.

“He’s having a panic attack!” Katara moved to take action, but Sokka quickly settled Zuko onto his lap and placed his hands on his face.

“Look at me, turtle-duck. Whatever you’re imaging is not real, keep your eyes on me, okay? Breathe with me, okay?” It hurts his heart to see the man he severely likes, so strong-willed, look so broken and damaged.

“Please, don’t hurt me, father!” That statement made the Gaang eye each other, and Iroh sighed, knowing they were assuming the truth.

Sokka was the only one not distracted by the piece of information. He managed to have Zuko look into his eyes. He grabbed one of Zuko’s hands and brought it to his chest, over his heart. 

“It’s okay, Zuko. You’re at The Jasmine Dragon with me, your uncle, and the Gaang. You’re safe now. Do you feel my heartbeat? Breathe with me. Inhale….exhale….” He’s able to get Zuko to even his breathing, and he’s no longer trembling and screaming. 

“Sokka…” He sounded so weak and small. Where is their snarky, awkward, and shy turtle-duck?

“I’m here, Zuko.” 

“Don’t leave me.”

“Never, it’s okay. You can rest now.” They watch Zuko hide his face in the crook of Sokka’s neck, and minutes later, he’s fast asleep, possibly from exhaustion. They stayed there in silence, trying to understand what just happened. They were back at the table listening to Sokka tell Iroh about the man watching Zuko when Jin ran to them and told them she heard a bang outside the back door and screaming. 

They didn’t expect to see Zuko quivering on the filthy ground, seeming to be going through a traumatic episode while the man who caused this fled. Sokka looked up at Iroh. If Iroh thought he was intimidating playing Pai Sho, he is even more frightening and deadly when you hurt someone he cares for. 

“What the fuck is going on.” A statement. Sokka demanded to know, and Iroh sighed. It was soon to be said to the Gaang. 

“Follow me; it’s a long story to discuss.” They followed silently through the hallway and settled inside the employee’s room. Sokka sat on a seat, refusing to let Zuko go. Noone stopped him. Jin seemed to be telling Ursa and Azula the recent events, due to their dark expressions then excused herself, sending Zuko a sad look. 

The Gaang only met Ursa today, and they didn’t know she could look so deadly, even with Zuko’s baby sister on her lap. She and Azula look exactly alike. 

Ursa stared at them all, one by one.

“Sadly, we wanted Zuko to tell you his past, but it seemed like we would have to do it ourselves. What is said in this room stays in this room.” The Gaang nodded, honored, yet afraid of how deep Zuko’s past is. They knew it wasn’t good, with the scar and all, but it’s more than they ever assumed. 

Ursa, Azula, and Uncle looked at each other, then nodded. 

“It all started ever since Zuko was born…”

Sokka couldn’t have been any angrier than surprised. He would’ve never known their sweet and caring Zuko is related to the richest man in the world. Sokka knows about Ozai Sozin, read mysterious theories of him and his family on subreddit. He and Toph discussed the investigation and theories on BoomerGaang Unsolved Crime, believing Ozai must’ve done something to the family so that he could remain the leader of the business. He’s so thankful his conclusion is, in fact, wrong, because if that were the case, he would have never met the most precious human being he ever laid eyes on. He still peacefully rested in his lap, no longer trembling, and Sokka wondered if it’s because he trusts him to keep him safe. 

It’s infuriating how Ozai saw his son as weak, and only kept him around because his allies enjoyed watching him. It’s sickening how Ozai let them throw slurs at the kid who is too young even to understand the definition of them. It’s so wrong, how he tried to manipulate and control Azula by using fear, but Zuko would keep her safe, receiving blunts of attacks. The explanation revolving his scar made the Gaang even more furious. Furious and sympathetic, but not pity, because Zuko hates being pitied. It won’t stop them from planning on spoiling Zuko with even more attention and cuddles. Zuko would need some friends to make him feel better after going through a major episode Ursa admitted hadn’t happened in a long time. 

“We’re going to have three guards near Zuko from now on. I’m ashamed of myself to let this happen. I should put bodyguards in every nook and cranny of the shop.” Iroh admitted, and they hate to see their Uncle look so disappointed at himself. Azula pipped in.

“I think it’ll be best if we move Zuko to a hidden location. I know, I hate how it’ll contain his freedom, but he won’t have any at all if he’s captured. I think it’s the only way.” The Gaang closed their mouth after Azula addressed them, feeling just as bad for suggesting Zuko move away. There has to be another way…

Suki startled with a gasp and voiced her option.

“Hear me out. I doubt Ozai knows about Zuko because he’s identified as the Blue Spirit, so I doubt he knows any of us! It’ll be great if Zuko lives with us until the whole mess is cleared up! We are classified skilled fighters, and Zuko wouldn’t be lonely! We want Zuko safe just as you guys do. We will protect him with our life. I mean...just look at Sokka; he didn’t let go of Zuko since he found him.” The idea sounds intriguing, and she is right. The family has seen countless videos of them sparring, and treating Zuko like their own found-family. 

Right again for Sokka, the most worthy of taking care of Zuko, and he’s staring back at them confirmed it. He successfully handled Zuko’s panic attack; they’re assured Sokka knows what he’s doing.

“Hm, it would be nice for Zuko to be with people that have no connection with this mess. I worry the heir of the Freedom Fighters would know your true identities.” Iroh admitted.

“Maybe because of the disguise, but he didn’t recognize us. Trust me, a lot of fans asked for my autograph, and don’t worry; they swore they wouldn’t tell a soul about our appearance here.” Sokka grumbled, and Toph nodded, adding in her spill.

“Don’t ask how, but the man was more scared of seeing us, or more likely Sokka, to figure out our identities. He was busy trying to escape rather than focus on him anymore. Whew, if I saw an angry Katara, Aang, Suki, and especially Sokka, I’ll run too, blind or not!” 

Katara huffed. “Please, you’re much scarier when angry. People underestimate you, and you easily slam dunk them like a WWE wrestler.” Toph showed a toothy smile and posed.

Aang teases, “The Boulder is proud of his tiny little Blind Bandit.” Everyone chuckled at Aang’s well-done impersonation of the famous wrestler who speaks in third-person. 

“It makes this old man happy to know Zuko is safe with people who truly care for him. We agree to let Zuko stay with you all for a while. We can discuss this now, however,” He eyed his nephew still snoozing on Sokka, it looks like a good nap Zuko is experiencing. He’ll want his nephew to wake up at his favorite place with his favorite person. 

“Sokka, I have a special spot Zuko would love to be when he awakens.” Sokka is all ears.

Zuko groaned as he woke up from a heavy deep sleep, and he grimaced at the little smudge of drool on his face. That was a very freaking good sleep. The type of sleep when you were crying before passing out, and you wake up feeling like you’re in another time zone and dimension, not knowing how long you’ve been knocked out. Yea, it was that type of sleep, and Zuko squinted his blurry eye to see himself underneath the old cherry blossom tree on top of the hill Uncle and Lu Ten be to peacefully mourn the death of Auntie, Lu Ten’s pass mother, also known as Uncle’s pass wife. 

Great memories of him playing with Azula and Lu Ten and now Kiyi, setting picnics, watching the fireworks, and other memories soon to be made. He felt himself being jostled by a chest rumbling in what he presumed as laughing, and he realized he was sleeping on a person all this time. 

“Wakey-wakey, baby. Welcome to the land of the living.” A familiar deep voice that speaks words to make Zuko laugh, smile, and feel appreciated. He’s been sleeping on Sokka, and he feels much better to know it wasn’t a random person. How did he end up in Sokka’s lap? Not like neither of them are complaining. Not when they declared their feelings for each other. He retraced his steps, blindly staring in Sokka’s eyes. 

Azula. Kiyi. Ursa. Turtle-duck. The hallway and Jin with cat food...mysterious man!

Zuko tenses up, and Sokka immediately soothes him that Jet is gone, and he’s here to protect him and help him relax underneath the tree, but Zuko isn’t listening. 

“No, Sokka, you don’t understand!” 

“Yes, I do understand.”

“No, you don’t! I’m in deep shit! He’s real trouble!” Sokka doesn’t know how much shit he’ll go through when the Freedom Fighters and Ozai catch word about his location. He’s unsure how they’ll react, but he knows it’ll be full force, and innocents would get hurt and injured. All because of him! He’ll have to move again, and never see Sokka, the Gaang, Ming, and Jin ever again, so they can remain safe! 

“Zuko! I do understand. Uncle, Azula, and your mom told us everything. We know about your past, and we’re going to keep you hidden.” Zuko deflated in disappointment. He wanted to tell Sokka about his past during a special moment between them, to show how much he trusts him to tell him about his dark history. However, he assumes it’s better for his family to inform the crew. It lets him know that they also trust the Gaang to remain secretive.

“I wanted to tell you myself, but I guess it can’t be helped,” Sokka smirked at the precious pout on his face. He easily flipped Zuko over to let the smaller’s back rest on his chest as he cuddled him. They both watched the stars twinkle. 

“At least we’re having a moment, hm? On top of the hill, underneath this beautiful tree and watching the stars? You deserve a break after what happened.” Zuko’s confused. Why isn’t he distancing himself from Zuko after knowing his past? He honestly wouldn’t want someone who has so much emotional baggage.

“You’re okay...with me having a dark past? I have so much baggage, but my therapist helped me recover! Well...it’s true! It just, when Jet grabbed my bang, it triggered an awful memory...how I got my scar.” He heard a growl, and he yelped at cold skin touching his sensitive neck. Sokka is burying his face in the crook of his neck, holding him closer.

“Hearing about your past didn’t push me away; it only made me want to help you, protect you, and love you even more. I swear I wanted to kill that bastard when I saw what he did to you.” Once again, Sokka’s words and actions make his doubts and worries flow away. Sokka knew when to say the right words to him. Zuko is grateful to meet Sokka, being with Sokka made Zuko love in a way he never experienced. Sokka boosts him up with such positivity and care, so interested as he rambles about theatre and completes his sentences about Asian samurai movies, eyes dazzling with awe like a cute puppy seal. Why does he keep thinking Sokka would up and leave him when Sokka proved him wrong every time? 

“Look! Don't the stars over there look like a heart?” Zuko followed the finger to see a heart-shaped out of glowing stars. Sokka didn’t wait for him to answer, already talking.

“When Katara and I were young, mom told us how she met dad thanks to the stars. Both of them were outside late at night, and they both went to the same hidden spot. A beautiful place that is close to the sky, and they got to know each other while gazing at the heart-shaped stars.” He let out a dreamy sigh, possibly remembering the distant time his mother was in the world. It’s rare for Sokka and Katara to bring up their mother, but when they do, Zuko listens, wanting to know more about their culture and how their mom was. From what he learned, Katara is a perfect image of their mother, and her strength of being a warrior is what formed Sokka’s. 

“That...sounds wonderful and ironic.” Sokka hummed, making Zuko shiver.

“I think it’s cute and dreamy. A total example of relationship goals, just like us. Katara and Aang could never! They’re quaking as we watch the stars! Katara’s going to be so jealous!” Sokka would most likely brag about this moment in Katara’s face, waving his finger in her face while snickering at her annoyed expression. Zuko can’t wait to see that happen. His lips curled to a smirk.

“Thank you, Sokka. You’re a great friend and boyfriend. This is another memory I would treasure as a special moment.” Sokka pulled his face away. Zuko squirmed, so he’s facing Sokka, and they’re close. Happened several times, but the butterflies keep making their appearance when this occurs. Sokka bites his lip, and he knows Zuko is intensely watching him with a heated look.

Sokka mumbled, gazing at Zuko’s pretty face. He raised a hand to cradle his face, leaning close. Their lips are barely touching. Zuko blinked at him.

“Are we really doing this?” Sokka wondered. Are we finally going to kiss like they should’ve done way in the past? Or, is Sokka being serious about their relationship and letting Zuko stay hidden in their house, protecting him from his shitty father trying to give him away like an object. Perhaps, possibly both, and of course he’ll want to kiss his new beautiful boyfriend.

He decided to let his lips do the talking, and their lips finally touched. Their worlds exploded with fireworks. Zuko moaned at the slightly chapped lips expertly kissing his, moaning wantonly at the pleasure curling in him. Sokka craved the slight flavor of spice raspberry from Zuko’s lip gloss. He devoured his mouth, licking Zuko’s lips like a predator, wanting to devour him with his love, touch him and make him scream with just his fingers. 

“Mmf, Sokka!” Oh, the breathy moan from Zuko sounded delicious. He swallowed up the moans. Zuko opened his mouth, and he took it as an invitation to insert his tongue and explore. Zuko’s eyes widened at the act. He never experienced something like this before. He and Mai kissed before, but it was more like experimenting to determine if they favored the other gender. It didn’t; they barely reacted to the clumsy kisses. In contrast, following Sokka’s leading as their tongues twisted together, Zuko feels alive. He roamed his fingers through Sokka’s hair, pulling away the scrunchie to free the sexy set of hair. He wants  **more** .

“Sokka and Zuko, sitting near the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Zuko froze while Sokka groaned and pulled away, thumping the back of his head on the bark. Zuko sees familiar figures and waves awkwardly at the Gaang. Katara and Toph are still singing off-key while Aang and Suki come to their personal space congratulating the two. Zuko observed them and no signs of pity nor being distant towards him? He truly has nothing to be afraid of. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your kissy session, but we need to go and grab Zuko’s belongings. I’m pretty sure Zuko is tired from the rough day, and he doesn’t need a walrus-yak slobbering his face.” Sokka sent Katara an offended look. Zuko laughed, and Katara sent him a wink. She walked over to give him a good hug, soon the rest joining in.

“We love you, Zuko.” 

“Thank you, love you guys too. In like a family type of way, ya know.” Cue Zuko to be awkward during a sentimental moment.

Toph is first to scurry away after punching Zuko’s arms and hugging him.

“It’s okay, bro, no homo. You’re officially apart of the Gaang, living in the house and everything! Welcome to the club! Welcome to the club! Welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the-“

“Thanks, Toph!” Gosh, no SpongeBob references! The crew laughed and started to get up and run down the hill. Zuko wheezed at Aang, the legendary Twinkle Toes, actually tripping, falling, and rolling down the hill at max speed, Katara dashing after him. 

Zuko felt a hand lacing with his, and he unconsciously squeezed it. Sokka pulled him forward, starting to run in a race between Toph and Suki. Zuko looked up at the night sky, eyeing the starry heart. He hopes Kya is currently watching them, happy to see her children happy. Zuko wishes Kya is the one creating the lovely shape.

“Thank you, Kya. Your children grew up into amazing adults.” Zuko swore he saw the stars twinkle even better.

_ DatBoiSocka posted a picture of the sky. Nighttime and the stars shaped as a dazzling heart faraway. Up close is a pale finger and tanned finger together to form their own heart. At the right top corner are cherry blossoms making a small appearance.  _

_ DatBoiSocka _

_ Sokka _

_ A fantastic event I went to! Never would’ve thought I learned so much and created stronger bonds! Don’t be afraid to go and experience something new! You might have the time of your life! Listen to your Boomer God! _

_ 1 million likes 900k comments _

—

_ MotherNature’sBitch commented under DatBoiSocka’s post. _

_ MotherNature’sBitch  _

_ Sorry, all I hear is a BITCH ASS SIMP! Tbh though, the person you’re simping for deserves the royal treatment. I’ll simp for em too. _

_ 1 million likes 899.k comments  _

—

_ stanbluespirit _

_ 🤝 Toph and Sokka simpin for the same person 🤝 You love to see it.  _

_ 947.k likes 2.k comments _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My college classes literally start today, so I’m unsure when the next chapter will be out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter would focus on Zuko!


End file.
